Never Gonna Be Alone
by caitewarren
Summary: AU-preseries,2001 John recieves a phone call that the mother of his two youngest sons is dead, leaving him with an angry teenager&a deaf child.Learning to adjust is hard for them,but theyre family.Adamfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm taking an ASL class, this is what inspired it. Let's just say for story's sake Adam was born in 1987, his younger brother(yes I made him up) was born in 1993 yes I know John usually didn't go back to places but let's just say he did. It's 2001, just after Sam left…so that would make Adam fourteen& Matthew eight. **

"Mr. Winchester if you are unwilling to take the two boys in we will find a suitable foster home for them," Mrs. Danielson a woman in her late fifties a social worker said bluntly without emotion.

His eyes fall on the elder boy, who wasn't making eye contact with anyone. His eyes carried dark circles, he was slumping in his seat clearly exhausted. The younger reminded him a lot of Sam. God Sammy, all alone up in college. Matt had the same curly mop of brown hair and the same rounded little face. But instead of hazel eyes starring back underneath the curls it was a honey color. The same color his mother's had been.

The man sitting next to him was signing away, his back towards John, he had been bluntly told on the phone that Matt was deaf, that he couldn't hear anything at all.

"Mr. Winchester?" Mrs. Danielson pressed on.

"Can you just give me one minute?" he snapped at her.

She raised her hands in defeat, before raising from the table and walking away. Social services had always been his worst fear, when Sam and Dean were young, that someone was going to sweep them away from him. Their mother Kate was killed about a month ago, he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about her. Before today she was just a woman he slept with, and now he realized she was the mother of his two youngest sons. His attention was drawn from his thoughts, when the little one began tapping on his arm. He used his hands, and John stared at them. He didn't understand what the little boy was saying to him, correction what his little boy was saying.

"He's asking if you're really our dad," and John turns to stare at the older boy who had muttered it.

Adam had gotten use to translating for people, gotten use to the stares that seem to follow him and Matt when they were signing. John nods his head. And it was really aggravating him right now that their own father was staring at Matt as if he was an alien or a freak or something. He wished desperately he hadn't lost his voice, and could yell out to stop….that for god sake he's your son.

Foster care wouldn't be good, especially for a child who couldn't hear. And there was no guarantee that the pair would end up together. He may not be as good as a "normal" parent, but at least the pair wouldn't lose each other.

"I'll take them in," he states, standing and Mrs. Danielson nods handing him the papers.

They were silent on the ride home, Matt falling asleep his head resting on Adam's shoulder. He could remember the days it was Dean and Sam like this. It was clear in his face that Adam was fighting his exhaustion. John's thoughts were swirling.

"Where are we going?" Adam asks, and John could hear the soreness in his throat.

"To a friend of mine's," and he hesitates before asking, "how long has your brother been deaf?"

"Matt. His name is Matt," Adam snapped, "and does it matter?"

There was silence between the pair, before John could see the boy scowl before answering.

"He was five. Mom worked graveyard shifts, he got a fever…..a really high one," and Adam's eyes travel to Matt taking a deep breath, "I was ten years old….I didn't…. ,"

Adam wipes the tears forming at his eyes, it was his fault, all his fault he knew that for a long time. And despite mom always saying it wasn't. If only he had called her when things got worse, maybe just maybe he would have saved his brother's hearing.

"And he lost his hearing." Adam finished.

Instead of pressing on with the matter, John urged him to get some sleep.

"Hello?" Dean answered on the first ring, "Dad?"

Taking a deep breath, "Can you meet me at Bobby's?"

And he could practically see Dean's shocked expression, questioning as to why he was telling Dean to up and leave a hunt.

"I'm in the middle of a hunt,"

"I know. I need you here,"

Pause. "Are you okay Dad?"

"I'm fine. Please Dean if you can just meet us there." And he presses end before Dean could get another word out.

**A/N: please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Us_. Dad had definitely said us, he was sure of it now replaying the conversation in his head. Us who could us be? Sam? He instantly vetoed that thought, college boy wouldn't leave college. He gripped the wheel, placing his foot down on the pedal.

"Hmm," he notes only seeing Dad's truck and Bobby's assortments of broken and in desperate need of repair in the junk yard, meaning whoever Dad was with he had driven here with.

Dean could hear the raised voices of both Dad and Bobby, and he could make out a shadow of someone in the upper bedroom.

"Dad?" and Bobby and John turn their heads to him, momentarily forgetting their argument, "everything okay?"

"I'll let your father deal with this one." Bobby said quite sharply, leaving Dean to stare dumbfound at him.

"Dad?" he pressed on, "is something wrong?"

John's face seemed to be frozen, his eyes on something behind Dean. Dean turned standing behind him was a little boy dressed in ratty plaid pj's starring up at him. He almost looked like Sammy.

"Dad whose this? Did Bobby get a kid?" asks Dean starring at the mute little boy, whose glaring right back at him, "what's your name?"

The boy's right hand begins to move and Dean stared his shoulders hunched.

"Huh? Is it really?" he states feeling quite stupid turning back to John.

"Matt?" calls out another voice, a teenager walks down the steps, his blonde hair in disarray.

The teenager glared at Dean coldly before tapping Matt on the shoulder. _Go to bed. _Matt glared up at him _No._ _Don't make me carry you up the steps Matt_. Matt huffed before pounding up the steps.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Dean and you?" asks Dean.

"Adam his name is Adam." John said from behind him, "and he's your brother,"

And now Dean's sure he needs his own ears checked, he spins around glaring at his father. His only brother was Sammy, the kid he carried out of the house, the only woman dad loved was mom right?

"My _brother_?" asks Dean.

"Your half-brother if it helps at all." Adam states plopping onto one of the sofas, "and if it helps more we're the bastard children,"

"Don't say that- John began but Dean turned to leave, "where are you going?"

"OUT!" and the door slammed.

He had never heard Dean yell at him before, and Adam gave him a shrug before walking up the steps.

**A/N: thank you for the reviews**** and MysteryMadchen I really do like the idea….it's good. And I'll be updating Sons soon I promise it's just been a while cos of stupid school**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stanford University**-

His life had changed that Monday morning when he woke up and couldn't hear a sound. He pinched himself, dropped things anything to make sure he was actually awake and it wasn't some kind of weird dream. But it wasn't. He was deaf.

_"You ready?" _Jess, god she had been his life savor.

She wasn't deaf but her mother and one of her sisters were, and patiently was trying to teach him how to sign. She was the only person who didn't stare at him differently, or giving him sympathetic looks. She didn't shout at him, she didn't mind repeating her words a few times when he didn't understand.

_"Just about," _

He pulled his coat over his head, before following her out towards the car. It was a night course, one he had been taking since the diagnosis.

_"Let's get seats in the front," _

Sam was about to go with her when he caught sight of Dean sitting in the front, and suddenly he felt his heart sink. He pulled away from Jess out of the Auditorium.

Leaning against the wall, he began to breath heavily.

_"What's wrong?" _

_ "That's my brother. I don't want him to know." _

_ "Are you ashamed of yourself Sam?"_ Her eye brows raised she took his hands, and stares up at him before releasing them, _"well don't be. You're still the same person Sam," _

And he leaned down cupping her face before placing a gentle kiss to her lips, she smiles back at him.

**Motel Room- Palo Alto, California**

ASL seemed a lot harder then Dean had first thought. The only reason he had went was because Adam in all of his teenage glory was refusing to translate what Matt was saying to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" and even Dean's surprised at the tone of voice he's using.

Adam glares at him, not breaking eye-contact. His eyes were bloodshot, his head pounding. He cursed his dad in his mind, who had left them alone at a motel room. Not even a whole three weeks and he was already leaving them behind. And he could see more than anything that Adam wanted Dad to be there, wanted to know who Dad was.

"Beer? You're fourteen years old!" he continued ripping the bottle from the boy's hands.

"You're not the boss of me!" Adam yelled back, "I can do whatever the hell I want,"

"Oh really?" Dean sat down next to him, "you're my brother-

"No I'm not. I barely know you,"

"You're right. But Adam you're stuck with us I'm sorry man….we're your family. So why don't you stop trying to ignore the fact that I exist and _get _to know me. And you know what would be really great? If you decided to help me with my signing, I'd like to get to know Matt too,"

Adam thought about it for a moment, before playing with his thumbs. Dean took the empty beer bottles and tossed them in the trash. Dean sat on the edge of Matt's bed, his small body curled up in a ball. Hmm just like Sammy. He laughed at the little foot sticking out of the blankets.

"Why are you laughing?" asks Adam his voice was quieter.

"Matt just reminds me of Sam…your other big brother. Sam and Matt look a lot alike. Sam used to always sleep in a ball and one of his feet would always be sticking out of the blankets,"

Adam nods hesitantly sitting on the other bed.

"Adam. I'm sorry I yelled at you…it's just I didn't want you to get hurt,"

"It's okay you're a big brother I got it believe me I'm the same way with him," he jerks his head in the direction of Matt, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot,"

"John he's not really a traveling sales person right?"

Dean breathed in slowly.

"No he's not." Dean waited for Adam's next question, but instead Adam fell sideways and fell asleep on his way down to the pillow, "alright then,"

Dean stared at his phone for a long time, the name highlighted Sam. Maybe he would answer this time.

"This is Sam Winchester leave me a message," He closed the phone placing it back in his pocket, truly believing his brother was ignoring him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Months Later**

Dean stood in the doorway watching as John tried to use gestures to get Matt to understand whatever he was saying. He could feel the anger boiling up in him again, almost five months and John didn't even bother to try and learn how to use sign language. It seemed he'd rather avoid the boy. The first time Dean had ever heard Matt use his voice was when he was crying about Dad hating him. Of course neither Adam or Matt had known he was listening, but hearing that little strained voice asking if his dad hated him, made Dean want to cry.

"Dean. Good you're here you can finish Matt's lessons." John jumped from the table motioning Dean to take his seat.

_"Hi. You okay?"_

_ "Fine."_

Despite what he signed, Dean knew Matt was far from fine. His shoulders were slouched and his head was resting on his hands.

_"When's Adam coming back?"_

_ "Soon. In about an hour I'm gonna go pick him up,"_

Matt packed away his math sheets. It was routine, John or Dean would go and find out if the school had a deaf teacher, if the school didn't Matt would stay home and Dean would teach him. Something that Adam brought up was wrong, that he should stay home with Matt, but John was adamant about Adam finishing High School.

_"You gonna come with?"_

_ "Yes."_

Matt never passed out on being with Adam. Dean had gotten much better at signing but Adam was the only person he felt comfortable using his voice with.

"What are the two of you saying?" John asks.

"I'm just telling him when I'm picking up Adam."

Matt's eyes quickly looked up at John's before darting down.

"What happened?" asks Dean his gentle hands tilting Adam's face to get a better look at the puffy red spot already forming over Adam's right eye.

"It's nothing!" he pushed Dean's hands away and running to the car.

"Adam wait come on,"

"I fell okay?" he says.

"Now that's a bunch of bull. Now why don't you tell me the truth before Dad makes you tell him the truth!" grabbing Adam's arm he asked, "did someone do this to you?"

"Maybe. Does it really matter? In like a week we'll be outta here just like we always are."

"Adam you can't just let people punch you! Tell me who it is?"

"What are you gonna beat him up for me? That's real classy sending in my older brother to go beat up a ninth grader and what would you have liked me to do when the kid's nearly three times my size? Can we please just go home?" he pushed past Dean into the car.

"Hold up. Adam I'm gonna teach you how to fight…..I know Dad's holding off on you because of Matt,"

"What's that suppose to mean? Just because he can't hear he's useless? Because that's what Matt thinks Dad thinks"

"Hunting's dangerous as it is, but bringing a deaf child into hunting? And Matt's a kid and so are you,"

"Dean do you think Dad will bring him on a hunt? He knows we're not normal, Matt's smart he picks up on our cues….,"

"I don't know what Dad's gonna do about him,"

_"You still haven't told them?" _Jess asks.

_"They wouldn't understand anyway,"_

Jess shook her head at him.

_"You are smart and funny and kind. I'm pretty sure you can make them understand," _

_ "Things are pretty rough between my dad and me anyways. Let's just not talk about my family okay?"_

Sam sips on his drink. It marked a full year tonight since the fight, since he had last talked to Dad or Dean. It worried him sometimes that one of them would be dead and he wouldn't know about it.

_"So what do you think about coming home with me this weekend? To meet my parents? I'm pretty sure my mom would love you, she loves a tall dark man. It always amazes me that she married a blonde average height male. But yeah," _

He smiled at her rambling, and signed back that he'd love to.

_"Just beware my dad likes to talk about golf a lot and if he says he's a pro at it he's lying. Just kind of nod and go with it,"_

Jess. He was pretty sure that she was the one. She was kind, sweet and believed there was good in everyone. She was so pure and innocent.

**A/N: I'm trying to add Sam into it as much as I can….do you guys want me to just skip to the Pilot? Or write a bit more? About the time before the pilot?**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Year Later**

"He can speak?" John rounded on Dean, "I don't see why you keep this from me,"

"Because he barely feels comfortable speaking to me and I don't know you've barely seen him and you haven't even lifted a finger to learn sign language!" Dean roared at his father, it was the first time he had ever yelled at the man he considered his hero, "and you just scared him yelling like that!"

"It's not like he could hear it!"

"No but he can read lips and he's not stupid either Dad. You really screwed up on this one." John stares at him shocked, Dean folds his arms holding his ground.

John leans against the wall and Dean pushes the door open. Matt was curled up in a ball, his thumb in his mouth making him look a lot of years younger than he truly was. Adam glared at him.

"He does that when he's scared or upset always has."

And Adam gives John the death stare as he makes his way into the room. He shifts so he's closer to Matt, protecting him.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Adam retorted, "Matt thinks you hate him. Well done Dad,"

He says the word Dad with such hate and despise. John stares at his boy. _Well done John, another kid hates you_ a voice says. And he glances over at his little boy because that's exactly who he is. Oh god, he didn't know how to do this. He could remember holding Dean and Sam, knowing both had ten toes and fingers knowing they were healthy and could hear and see. But it scared him more, knowing that a monster could attack Matt and he wouldn't even hear it until it was too late.

"Matt." He calls softly, and both Dean and Adam flinch when John's hand touching the boy and shakes him gently, "Matt son wake up,"

Matt blinks starring around him, and his lip begins to tremble upon seeing John and backs up.

"I'm so sorry." And John looks up at Dean, "translate for me,"

Dean sighed before beginning to sign.

"It's just you're different….but not in a bad way. It's just something I have to get use to."

"He says why haven't gotten use to it in the year you've known him….and he asks if you're disappointed that he's deaf,"

"No. Not at all Matt,"

**SPNSPN**

Matt seemed somewhat in a better mood. John had tucked him in that night and it's almost weird for Dean to see. Almost as if it's the Daddy he vaguely remembers before the fire, the one who use to always smile and loved to play. He never would admit it, but a lot of times he wished that Dad would come back and this dad would go away. Even now.

"Whose Sam?" asks Adam holding up an old picture.

John's shoulders tensed and he stood quickly taking the picture from Adam.

"He's your other big brother. Up in Stanford studying to be a lawyer," John states beaming at the picture.

"So he's really smart?" asks Adam.

"Very. Very determined Sammy is. Right Dean?"

"Very stubborn," Dean adds, "just like you Adam. Never likes to be proven wrong,"

"I resent that statement because you all know I am almighty,"

"Almighty puny,"

"You wanna go?"

And John watches as his sons playfully tackle each other onto the bed. Laughing and giggling and smiling. Innocent. It makes his heart break.

**A/N: the next will be the pilot. Whatta think of this chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

"To get Sam?" asks Adam surprised.

Adam at eighteen now stood at Dean's height, it was odd for the both of them to be starring into each other's eyes. Matt glanced up from his food to stare at his brothers. At thirteen Matt was tall and lanky, his hair was long and the little ringlets had disappeared just like they had with Sam.

_"We're getting Sam," _Adam signs and then adds, "but doesn't it make more sense if we get some other hunters? I mean no offense to Sam but the dude's what? Completely ignored us for four years and don't lie Dean I know you've called him before. All I'm saying is maybe we should get Uncle Pastor Jim or Uncle Bobby-

"Uncle Bobby? Do you not remember last time?" Dean continues packing his bag, "and not to mention he was two seconds away from shooting Dad's head off,"

"Dad's got that effect on people."

"Adam pack your bags okay? We're running out of time here. Dad's in real trouble if he's not dead I can feel it,"

Matt slowly packed up his research, which was all he was good for he thought bitterly. Every time Dad, Dean and Adam hunted they'd leave him alone and text for information. And he gave it to them faithfully every time just to prove to them that he could function. Okay to Dad, who he loved he really did it just the man was so blockheaded. Matt gets it he was trying to protect him but wasn't he in more danger alone in a motel room?

**SPNSPN**

It was the second time Jess had heard it, and now she's sure someone's in the apartment. She could practically hear her own heart bounding in her chest. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"Sam." She turned shaking him awake, his eyes jolt awake and he bolts up in his bed.

_"Someone's in the apartment I think," _

_ "Stay here," _

_ "Be safe." _

Sam walked silently through the apartment, and a hand grabs him from the back. He throw his own punches, whoever he was fighting practically knew every move he was going to make. He felt a hand grip around his neck and pin him to the ground, and starring up was Dean.

"Easy Tiger,"

"De-an?" he whispered hoping his voice still sounded the same.

"Man. I swear I gotta kick your ass because it took you too damn long to realize that there was someone in your apartment."

To Sam it was just muteness and Dean's lips moving. Dean stood offering Sam his hand pulling him up. Out of the corner of his eyes he made out two another figures. One was taller, the other shorter not by much. The two make their way into the light, and the taller one was blonde his hands moving quickly signing.

"Sam this is Adam," and to Sam's shock Dean begins to sign, "and Matt. He's deaf but he's real good at reading lips. Our younger brothers,"

Dean gave him a sheepish grin. Sam stares at the two boys, a million thoughts racing through his head. Jess places her arm on his own.

"Well hello. Whose this Sam?"

"My brothers," and Dean's head tilts at the sound of his voice.

"Are you getting a cold Sammy?"

Jess gives him a look.

"My brothers,"

_"Tell them now Sam. Or I will,"_

"Tell us what?" asks Dean and he's starring at Sam.

Matt and Adam's eyes are on him too and he stares at them. Matt was deaf, he was deaf. The doctor was the one who had said most deafness was inherited, sometimes it took generations for the deaf gene to resurface.

"De-an. I'm deaf."

There was a silence between the four brothers each taking turns staring at each other.

"And the plot thickens," Adam was the one to break the uneasy tension

**A/N: I kind of made up the whole deaf coming up in generations….I'm not a doctor but hopefully you liked the chapter anyways**


	7. Chapter 7

And Sam waited for the anger. For the fury but Dean stayed frozen as if he somehow was turned to stone, this was the first time Sam had seen him so quiet.

"How long?" asks Dean.

"What?" asks Sam he wasn't expecting this.

"I asked how long," he signs this time, taking the chair from the table and plopping into it running a hang throughout his short spiked hair.

Jess squeezes his and smiles.

"Four years ago….-

"Shit Sammy that long?"

"Sammy?" asks Jess surprised starring at Sam, who shrugs.

"Anyway four years ago I woke up and couldn't hear anything. My roommates dropped pans and chairs and books everything but I couldn't hear them. I went to the doctor who told me sometimes in rare cases deafness is inherited later on in adulthood. They tested my blood and I'm a carrier for two different mutations of deaf genes, and that one of my parents must have had it," and he takes his chance to look at Matt, "I think Dad was most likely the carrier because you're deaf as well,"

Matt sways from one foot to another, he never really thought about how he became deaf just that he was. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't.

"You're telling me that the fever didn't 'cause him to be deaf? That for the past seven years I've done nothing but blame myself?" Adam chokes out, "but he got the fever just before he became deaf,"

_"Would you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" _ Matt interjects starring angrily up at Adam.

"Sorry,"

Jess stares at each of them, Dean and Adam looked exactly the same. But Matt he was Sam all the way. It was just like the pictures(very few she might add) of Sam at that age had stepped out of it.

"Adam I really don't know how Matt became deaf. But it doesn't matter now, and it's not your fault. What's important is why we're here or do you not remember?"

Adam looks the other way biting his lip.

"Uh not to be rude Jessica- right?" asks Dean, "but we need to borrow Sam for just a minute,"

"Whatever you want to say you can say in front of her." Sam wraps his arm around her waist.

"Ok. Fine. Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days,"

"Ex-cuse us Jess,"

**SPNSPN**

One deaf little brother was enough, Dean's heart broke every time he heard Sam's strained voice. This hunt was going to be harder than he thought, now he had to keep his eye on not only Adam's back but Sam's as well. He always would have their backs, but it was different now.

"Dean you want me to drive?" Adam taps his shoulder, "you've been driving for almost four hours now and you drove all last night,"

Dean stares at him, it was getting late and he could feel his eyelids dropping. He nodded pulling the car over.

"Wo-w never in-all-my life had you offered to let anyone to drive."

Dean kind of nods, pulling the car over to the shoulder of the road.

"Yeah well, do you want too?" asks Dean.

Sam shakes his head. This was more a chance to get to know one of his younger half-brothers. Already he knew both had been with them since 2001, that Adam was born in September and Matt just had celebrated his birthday yesterday. Halloween, irony he thought to himself.

_"Did you get anything good for your birthday?"_ Sam turns to ask.

_"Yeah. Dean gave me a pocket knife sharpener and Adam gave me a pocket knife. The two are very creative,"_

"Hey! That knife was pure silver and you need to sharpen it so it was a good gift!" Dean states in defense of his own gift.

_"Yes, if the two of you would ever let me hunt," _

"Matt," Dean states almost in a warning tone.

Matt huffs before folding his arms and starring away.

"He's thirteen and Dad's never dragged him on a hunt before? Never handed a him a gun and said shoot at anything that moves?" asks Sam, "I me-an wh-at you were 11? I was 12?"

"Sam it's different. You weren't…..he trails off.

"Deaf? Dean it's not a bad word you know that right?" Sam raises his eyebrow, "but why should it matter if he's deaf?"

"Are you insane or something? A monster could sneak up on him without him knowing at all!" Adam snaps.

"Adam keep your eyes on the damn road," Dean orders, "and Sam he's better at research right Matt?"

Matt nods half-heartily and Sam could see the broken expression.

**A/N: reviews are truly loved**** and 2 nights yayayayayay**


	8. Chapter 8

"You hungry Matt?" asks Dean.

And Matt lately had started to hate his own sign name. Which meant little and he wasn't so little anymore. Dean was waving a bag of chips or chocolate in his face, he grabbed the chocolate out of it. It was rude.

"Okay wow greedy much?"

_"Sorry."_

"Matt we're gonna drop you off….you know the drill," Adam tells him, and reminds Sam very much of John.

"Why do-esn't he come wi-th us?"

Dean sighs before turning to Sam and taking a deep breath.

"Sam Dad doesn't let him hunt-

"Is Da-d here?" asks Sam.

Matt looks up, and he all of sudden stared to really like this new brother. The one who actually spoke up.

"Sammy please. This is how we hunt," Dean begs.

And Sam kept his mouth shut this time.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

A loud crash from inside of their motel room, made Dean break into a run and Sam hot on his heels. Matt pushed past them, Adam lay against the wall his eyes blinking.

"Adam?" asks Dean rushing towards his side, "Get Matt!"

Sam turns on his heels, walking outside. And he stared all around him, the kid couldn't have gotten very far right? He was on foot. Sam walked towards town, always walk towards people. And he could feel the worry growing, what if he didn't find him? He had known his littlest brother for only a few hours, he didn't know where he'd go after he hit town.

"Come on Matt," he murmured to himself.

And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure sitting by the side of the rode. Oh thank god. Matt's knees were pulled up to his chest and he was rocking back and forth.

_"Hey there," _

Matt looks up, his face tear-stained. And the two brothers sit there for a while, neither speaking.

_"I'm sorry," _

_ "For what?" _Sam asks, _"you didn't do anything to me," _

_ "Are Dean and Adam mad?"_

_ "Don't think so. Mind telling me why you hit Adam?"_

_ "I just got so angry. Dad thinks I'm useless-_ Sam grabs his hand, making him stop.

_"Well do you think that?" _

Matt stares up at him for a while. He wasn't sure how to respond.

_"No?" _

_"Well I don't know, but personally I don't think you are. And I think letting yourself be treated like that makes Dean and Adam see it like that. Prove to them that you're not useless,"_

_ "How?" _

_ "I'll talk to them about letting you on the hunt okay? I can't guarantee they're gonna let you but it's worth a try right?" _

_ "Right. Thanks Sam," _

And both stand, Matt looks away before wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Sam pats the small back and the small boney arms wrap tighter around him.

**A/N: I hope you don't mind the chickflick moment haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

To say tension was high was an understatement right now. Adam was all but ready to kill Sam for getting Matt into this, Dean was overall worried out of his mind bringing his two deaf brothers on this hunt and Matt was happy.

"I swear if he gets hurt-

"You'll kill me I got it," Sam states not looking up from the page they had taken out, "we're almost there right?"

Dean nods gripping the steering wheel tighter, his fists white from the amount of force. Matt had always been deaf to him, he had never knew Matt when he could hear. But Sammy, the little dewy eyed kid with pudgy cheeks was deaf? It didn't seem real to him.

_"That's why I didn't answer your calls Dean," _

And somehow Dean wished that he could still think that Sam was hearing and just avoiding him. It hurt him a lot before when he thought Sam was purposely avoiding him, but now it just felt worse.

"Come on," and the four brothers walk towards the bridge, everyone looking around.

Adam walks towards the ledge starring at the rushing of the water. The sharp jagged rocks that lined the shores of the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean remarks.

"Think Dad would have been here?" asks Adam.

"Well he's chasing this case and we're chasing him." Dean replies.

"I have to be back by Monday," Sam reminded them.

Matt was watching their mouths move, he had given up on trying to follow their conversation. A woman stares at him, she was dressed in white. And at first he's frozen in shock, before he began to pound his feet. He points to the woman in white and then he feels a strong hand on his shoulder pulling him away.

**SPNSPN-Motel Room**

"I'm gonna grab something to eat. Any of you wanna come?" and Matt raises his hand and follows Dean out of the room leaving the two middle brothers alone.

Adam watches as Sam reads text messages, he assumed it was most likely from that Jess girl. Sam looks up at him.

"I want to say that I'm sorry for saying what I did," and Sam nods.

"Ok." Sam went back to his message but Adam's hands waved in his face.

"When Matt became deaf, my mom made me promise her that I'd make sure he was ok. Look after him. And placing him in direct danger makes me think I'm breaking my promise to her,"

And at first Sam wasn't sure how to respond. He knew Adam's mom was dead, he didn't the details but did it matter? And he stares up at Adam, who has small tears forming in his eyes. And the guilt starts to pour onto him.

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't know," and Adam places his hand to his face signing phone.

Five-O. Leave. Dean and Matt arrested.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"You can cut the deaf act," the cop snapped, "I saw you on the phone,"

Dean's grin faded as he stared up at the cop. Matt stared up trying to give his best "kicked puppy" look. Something that made him look much younger than his thirteen years.

"Fine. But my brother is really deaf and by law you can't ask him questions until he gets an interpreter,"

"Well we don't have to talk to him. We'll be talking to you,"

"Wow. I'm so lucky,"

**SPNSPN**

_"We'll get them out. But we gotta talk to Joseph Welch find out if he's a woman in white," _and Adam nods.

Sam looks at Adam, it's almost as if he's looking at a younger Dean. Adam blankly stares back at him.

_"Are you checking me out or something? Because last time I checked we've got two brothers to bust out, a dad to find and a case to solve,"_

Sam nods half-embarrassed as he climbs into the driver's seat. Joseph Welch lived on the edge of town, literally ten minutes away. His house was more a shack then a house.

"That was him, but older," Joseph confirms, "he was working a crazed story the questions he was asking me,"

"Co-uld you repeat them?" and Joseph stares at Sam for a while and then at Adam.

"Is he retarded or something?" and the amount of spite in his voice made Adam's blood boil.

How did he have the right to ask that? How could he judge just on his voice that he could have something wrong with him.

"No as a matter of fact he's not. He got into Stanford for a full ride," Adam informed the man quite rudely, "and for your information he's deaf,"

Sam didn't understand what was being said, but from Adam's facial expression it wasn't something good.

"Where was your wife buried?" Sam asked again.

"Behind our old house."

"Thanks,"

And Adam begins to walk away, but Sam walks forward. Adam timidly taps on the car, watching as Sam told the man about the woman in white. The look of disbelief that's almost always on their faces and then the order to leave.

**A/N: sorry for delay I had two projects& a sweet sixteen to go to/do this weekend. And I'm not trying to make Adam sound like Dean, but it's like hey he's grown up with a deaf little brother in a hearing world. Anyways R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad? It's Dean….this is like the seventh message I've left you…but this one is important. I'm still in California, I've got Sam with me." And Dean takes a deep breath, his voice shaking, "Sam's girlfriend died…same way Mom did. And if you could make it here it. Just call me back dad,"

And the fire is still fresh in his mind, the thoughts swarming around his head. The first being, that Sam was safe, that had he managed to get to him just in time. And he couldn't have helped but to think, if he was only a minute late Jessica wouldn't be the only person in flames.

He turned his attention back to the motel room. Sam sat on one bed, his shoulders rigid and he was taking deep breaths. On the other bed Matt is slowly stitching up Adam's right shoulder from where the edge of debris had cut it. He and Adam share a look as Adam flinches. Adam jerks his head in Sam's direction.

"Sammy?" he gently touches his brother's shoulder, Sam's eyes seem so glassy so distant, "talk to me. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

And Sam's answers were all no. He couldn't explain in words how he felt, the woman he had loved he just watched burn up in flames. Something he could have warned her about, those dreams. God why did he ever leave her alone?

"Sammy, look at me it's okay," Dean lies smoothly jerking his brother's shoulders, "I just want you to lie down for a bit, are you hurt?"

This time instead of signing no, he just shakes his head. Almost reverting back to who he was right after becoming deaf. The feeling of being so alone, being so different but then Jessica came and she was this light. But now he knew for sure she wasn't coming ,that his tunnel was dark.

Dean pulls the covers down on the other side of the bed, motioning for Sam. Sam mechanically swings his feet over. And Dean pulls the covers over him, and tucks in the side as if they were kids again. Dean ruffles his hair before turning back to Adam and Matt.

_"I bandaged it up," _Matt smiles proud of his work, _"it'll heal, leave a scar though,"_

"Let me take a look," Dean makes a move his hands gingerly checking the stitching, "Mattie you did a good job,"

"Is he gonna be okay?" asks Adam whispers, casting a glance towards Sam whose eyes are on the floor.

"I hope so," Dean runs a hand throughout his short spiked hair trying to figure out the most comfortable place on the floor so sleep.

_"Dean you can sleep with Adam," _Matt offers.

"It's okay. Thanks though,"

_"Are you sure?"_

"Please Matt go to bed,"

Dean takes his jacket as a makeshift pillow, sleeping in-between both of the beds. And he knew Sam wasn't going to sleep tonight.

**A/N: sorry for delay school is now in full swing...I'm so sorry about the other chapter that's for my other story:( oops. **


	11. Chapter 11

"A record?" Adam asked in disbelief.

The four of them were sitting in a diner about twenty minutes away from Sam's apartment, not completely out of Palo Alto but close. The last few hours Dean, Adam and Matt had spent using EMF's walking in the charred out apartment and Sam had spent it at her funeral. And Sam had seemed even more upset sitting at the table then he had at the first few days.

Matt was recounting his and Dean's encounter with the police, he had a huge plastered smile on his face trying to get Sam to look happier. Dean knew it was a hopeless, that it'd take a very long time for Sam to be happier.

"I doubt they gave you a record," Adam shook his head at Matt and then looked at Dean, "did he get one?"

"No," Dean scowled, "they just snapped our pictures. That cop was one annoying son of a bitch,"

Matt's smile almost falls. It's almost ironic, he was more upset at the thought he _didn't _have a record.

Dean cleared his throat tapping Sam's arm, "I've been thinking we head out. It's been a week and I'm sure we can find other cases,"

_"What about finding Dad?"_

"That too," Dean nods looking at his brother, "Sammy?"

And there was no answer, and suddenly without warning Dean could remember to the days immediately following the fire. _Your mom's not coming back_. The blunt words had always stayed in his mind ingrained almost, and in his four-year-old mind he put it together. Fire, nursery and Mom. It was simple. But those days, his father was transformed no longer the daddy he knew. And Sam was just like he was. He'd be damned if he let Sam suffer through it alone.

**A/N: extremely short, but I kind of want to skip to Home which should be up in a little bit. I apologize for posting the wrong chapter last time….but yeah. I have a really good twist to Home….the next chapter will start near the end of it. I hope you forgive me for skipping so far ahead but this fits better I promise**


	12. Chapter 12

"You gonna be ok?" Adam asks, his eyebrows raised in concern his eyes on Dean.

Adam knew how much the pure thought of going home hurt. It was a roar pain, the sting of nostalgia and of love and happiness. Home to him meant Mom, Matt and him. No way that they were perfect far from it, but there was love and care for each other and the innocence of being safe. Something he hadn't felt since Kate had died. No one's arms had made him feel safe as much as hers did. John's hugs were scarce and normally fast, no feeling of security came from them.

"No," Dean answers continuing to shuffle through the pictures.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her hair was light and curly, the days of sitting in her lap playing with them came back. They always smelt of apples and freshness.

"Let's go,"

**SPNSPN**

"Really Matt?" Dean demanded making a huge U-turn, illegal on the highway tailing it back to Lawrence.

Matt had left his ring there. It was a Milligan family tradition that when a baby was born they were given a ring with their initials engraved in it. He had taken it off while making those Voodoo things to make sure nothing got on it and must have left it there.

"And why is the ring so important?" Dean continues, "we can just get you another one,"

"It's special," Adam explains starring at his own ring, "it was a Milligan family thing,"

Dean grits his teeth, he really didn't want to go back, he stared at Sam who merely shrugged. It was the first time in his life ever that he had laid his own eyes on his mother, she wasn't a photograph or a description but there in real life. And it had all been too brief as she was yet again taken in front of his very eyes.

Parked in front of Missouri's house was a large truck, one that hadn't been there before.

"Is that Dad's?" Adam points at it.

Like the Impala, John's car wasn't exactly unnoticeable. It wasn't a usual car, it was a huge '86 truck.

"Well there's one way to find out,"

The four brothers quickly practically ran up to the house. Sam went for the doorbell but Dean went for the doorknob and the door opened wide. Missouri standing in it's entry, and she had a guilty expression on her face. Behind her is John with an even guiltier face.

"Dad?" Dean gasped barely audible.

And the five Winchesters stare at each other, none really sure what to say next. The thoughts of the rings or Mary had completely disappeared from their minds.

"Before you get mad he was the one who didn't want to talk to you," Missouri says quickly and she walked out of the room hurriedly evading the imminent scene about to take place.

"You're okay," Dean mutters again.

John's eyes took turns looking at all of his sons.

"I'm fine," John states and to everyone's surprise he's signing along with it.

Matt's eyebrows creased at this.

_"You learned to sign?" _

It takes John a minute to interpret what was being said but then signs yes. And he keeps signing and speaking but Matt covers his eyes, signing that he was no longer listening. Jealous, rage and pain coursed its way through his body. All those years the complete ignorance of John neglecting to learn ASL and now he learned it? Because Sam was deaf too? He turns on his heel racing out of the house and into the street. And he could remember something hard barreling into him and then everything went black.

**A/N: reviews are loved**


	13. Chapter 13

The four other Winchesters watched in horror as Matt was hit by a car, all four gasped when the boy fell on the hard concrete. John was the first to react, a voice begging in his mind _Please don't be dead, please_. His fingers felt the boy's neck, his pulse was weak but it was there.

"We've gotta get him to the hospital," he tells Dean whose kneeling beside him tending to the small cuts lining the boy's arms.

"Gentle," John warned, "careful of his neck,"

John knew fell well that Dean knew not to move someone's neck, but he couldn't help it.

"Sam!" he barked, "call 9-1-1,"

In the hysteria of it all everyone had seemed to forget to sign. And between the shouting and the fast moving lips Sam was lost. The woman from the other car is screaming, freaking out and apologizing.

"Sam!"

And Sam gave Dean a desperate look, hoping he'd get the message that he didn't get what was going on.

_"Matt's breathing barely I'll call 9-1-1!"_ Dean stands taking out his cell phone.

**SPNSPN**

No one spoke sitting in the waiting room. Adam paced back and forth, taking deep breaths. Dean had been badgering the nurses for information, Sam was rigid in his seat next to John.

"Adam will you stop pacing?" John asked.

Adam gave him a cold dirty look before plopping down next to John raising his hands.

"I'm sorry if I'm kind of a bit worried my little brother just got hit by a CAR!" Adam yells out his face only a few inches away from John's, the bridges of their noses almost touching.

Everyone in the lobby stares at the pair. This is where Adam differs from his brothers he wasn't afraid of speaking his own voice and quite literally getting in your face.

"Cut it out guys all right? Let's not make a scene!" Dean interjects.

"No," Adam snaps, "Dad's been missing for months and he suddenly shows up and we're all peachy? We're all okay with this? How about where the hell has he been? Why hasn't he answered our calls?"

Dean's hands reached for Adam's shoulder, but Adam shoos it away.

"Mr. Somers?" the nurse calls out, "your son will be waking up soon,"

The four Winchesters filed after her. Seeing him in the bed, made the boy seem so much more vulnerable. The hospital gown was at least four times too big for his small frame. His skin was a few shades lighter than it should be.

"What was the extent of his injuries?" asks John.

"He has two cracked ribs, and he's pretty beat up bruises and cuts all along his torso and arms," and the doctor tilts his head, "though considering it could have been a lot worse,"

John moved towards the bed, and gently he reached for the boy's hair. _Considering_ my ass, he thought to himself.

"Will he still be in pain when he wakes up?" asks Adam.

"I won't lie he will be, but we're prescribing some pain medicine for him. He should be waking up any minute. I'll leave the five of you alone," and the doctor made a hasty exit.

Adam pulled a chair up to his brother's bed and memories flashed through his mind. The last time Matt had been in a hospital bed when he was five, when he got sick. Adam reached for his forehead to make almost in fear that he'd feel the same heat radiating off the boy. But Matt's temperature was normal.

"Sam?" John asked, but Sam didn't see his lips moving and had no idea that he was being called.

Dean exchanged a guilty look with Adam.

_"I never told him,"_

"Didn't tell me what?" asks John.

Dean had forgotten that John could see what was being said. In the years past, Dean, Adam and Matt would use sign language as their "secret" language they could talk about whatever they wanted without their dad or Uncle Bobby finding out.

"Dad?" Dean turns to look at him his eyes fearful and he was twiddling his thumbs, something he did when he was trouble when he was little.

"What?" John snapped.

"Dad….Sammy's deaf," Dean blurted out.

John's face changed drastically from confused to surprised, but both Adam and Dean were glad there was no anger. John stared at Sam, why the both of them? Why was it two of his sons? Was deafness that common to have two in one family?

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Call you?" Dean retorts and Adam snorts, "the chance of you answering was like a million to one!"

"Leave me a message,"

"Well gee that would have been a great message," Adam rolled his eyes.

"How did he get deaf?" asks John.

"Why don't you ask him?" asks Adam raising an eyebrow, "I mean now that you can sign,"

John tapped Sam's shoulder, Sam stares up at him.

_"Is it true?"_

_ "What?" _

_ "Are you deaf?"_

_ "Yes. Have been for about four and a half years,"_

_ "Oh god Sammy," _

_ "My sign name is Tall with an S it'll save you from spelling out my name," _

John pulled up a chair and sunk into it. Matt's eyes began to flutter open, blinking and taking in the light. His vision at first was blurry then he could make out the faces of his brothers standing over him.

_"Am I dead?" _

"No silly," Dean shakes his head, "you're very much alive,"

Matt tries to sit up, but flinches and falls back. Three sets of hands instantly at his sides to catch him if he fell over.

"How'd that feel?" Adam teases him lightly.

Matt shakes his head a smile forming at his lips.

_"Where's Dad?"_

Adam points at their father whose buried his face in his hands.

_"What's wrong with him?" _

"He just found out Sammy's deaf,"

_"Just?" _

Matt looks at his father and he begins to feel guilty, all the mean thoughts about him were incorrect.

"Matt?" John walks towards the bed, "how are you feeling Sport?"

Matt looks confused, never in the time he's known John as he ever been called sport.

_"I'm fine," _

"Good. You really scared us why did you run out of the house?"

Matt looks sheepishly around the room, his cheeks turning a bright red. He looks at all of his brothers one at time.

_"I thought you learned ASL because Sam was deaf, that you only cared about learning how to speak to him," _

"Matt I didn't know he was deaf,"

_"Then why did you learn now? You've known me since I was eight years old, five years and you never bothered to learn and it made me feel like you didn't want to know me," _

"I'm so sorry for that. I should have learned much earlier, but I just couldn't accept that you were deaf, that you were different, but I know it now and maybe you can let me get to know you,"

_"Ok,"_

**A/N: long! Next chapter John will find out that its his genes that Sam and Matt are deaf…I hope John's in character I always find him hard to write**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he had been waiting for this for five years, for Dad to finally admit that his son was deaf and to accept it. Sam kept glancing around the room as if someone was about to walk in and ruin the moment. His shoulders were tense.

_"Can I get something to eat?" _Matt pouts at his family, he's kind of surprised they hadn't been trying to cram food down his throat.

"Sorry dude," Dean shook his head, "Sammy's still got you beat,"

That made him try to pout harder, only to watch his family crack a laugh. He didn't mind.

_"Come on Sam. I'm sure we've got a lot to catch up on,"_

Sam looks like a timid cat, but he follows behind John and out of the room.

"Get ready to call hospital security," Dean tells Adam.

"Are they really that bad?" Adam inquires.

"They are _always _at each other's throat every since Sam was a little kid,"

**SPNSPNSPN**

Sam and John were both silent on the line. Sam turned towards his father.

_"Where have you been?" _

_ "Around. Looking for the demon that killed your mother and Jessica,"_

_ "You know about Jessica? And how do you know it's a demon?"_

_ "Yes. It's resurfaced again that's how I know. And I am so sorry, I would have done anything to keep you from seeing that," _

And the two are quiet again.

_"How did you become deaf? Were you sick like Matt was?" _

_"No. It's genetics Dad, your genes," _and John looks confused.

Sam sighs exasperated before trying to explain,

_"I have two mutations of deafness, and since Matt and I are paternal half-brothers it's about a 99% chance it came from our mutual paternal parent," _

John turned running a hand throughout his hair. How could he even begin to apologize to them? For making them disabled, different making their lives harder.

_"I'm sorry," _

_ "For what? Being deaf? Because there's nothing wrong with it,"_

_ "You're okay with not hearing things? Having Adam or Dean talk for you?"_

_ "They don't talk for me! I talk for myself! I talk!" _

_ "And I watch you and Matt both struggle to follow a conversation," _

_ "Matt and I are doing fine," _Sam grabbed the food from the cashier's hand and walked upstairs not bothering to wait for John.

He barreled into the room and Dean glanced up at him.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to get the police to split you and Dad up," Dean grins, but Sam shakes his head.

Sam tosses the food on Matt's lap.

_"What's wrong Sammy?" _Matt fishes out the yogurt while keeping one eye on his brother's moving hands.

_"I don't want to talk about it," _and Sam sits in the vacant chair next to Dean folding his arms and not making eye-contact with anyone.

He hated getting pity, being deaf wasn't that bad. It really wasn't. He wasn't trying to be brave or whatever, being deaf gives you a whole new perspective on the world. Your eyes pick up on small things, things you would have missed if you had your hearing.

**A/N: sorry really short**** please review though. I didn't really like this chapter(if you don't either let me know and I'll try to rewrite it)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be right back," says Dean and Adam nods.

Dad hadn't been back not in a while, which made Dean more worried. What if Dad had just disappeared and they wouldn't see each other for another four months? And they were all together now. Dean found John sitting in the lobby a sour expression on his face.

"Dad are you all right?" asks Dean.

"No," he answered bluntly, "two of my sons are deaf, and I have to just sit there and watch them struggle,"

"Dad," Dean says softly sitting beside the older man, "they don't struggle both function pretty well on their own,"

"Yeah when you and Adam are around being their voices, being their translators, Dean this job is dangerous enough without two deaf kids-

"Two deaf kids who are your sons and who happen to be my little brothers. Family. Aren't you always the one telling me family is the most important thing? All we have?"

John shook his head, looking the other way from Dean. He'd been thinking about this for the longest time with Matt, maybe trying to get him somewhere safer away from the world of hunting.

"I never thought Sammy would become deaf," John trailed off, "it took me so long to accept Matt was being deaf…..

"Dad Matt's been deaf since you've known him," Dean points out.

"How did you deal with Sammy being deaf?" asks John.

"I don't know. Guess I still am. I kind of just went with it, I was already signing for Matt so it didn't make a huge difference I could already sign so it didn't really make a difference,"

"Right," says John almost not believing him.

John stood shaking a bit from the exhaustion. Dean's arms are reactively right next to his own.

"Whoa Dad careful there," Dean grabs his arm making sure he didn't fall, "when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know." John pinched his temples together, "I really don't remember,"

And instead of a further inquiry John began to walk down the hallways leaving Dean to follow after him. Sam's shoulders grew tense upon the sight of his father. Adam stood.

"Sam told me what you said to him…how dare you!" Adam yells out.

Dean stood in the middle of his father and brother. Sam stood to the side of them, fidgeting with his arm.

"What did he say?" asks Dean.

"How Sam and Matt can't function for themselves how much they struggle,"

"I didn't mean it like that!" says John, "it's just, I worry-

Dean snorted at this comment, "you worried about us? After you send us on countless hunts?"

**A/N: ideas please**


	16. Chapter 16

Dean finally convinced his father to go back to the hotel room, that he'd be no good dead on his feet. Matt was set to go home tomorrow, but to be on bed rest for three weeks, something the youngest tried to scoff away but only to get that he'd stay in bed or bed tied to it.

"Dad's gone," Adam states running into the room panting.

Both Dean and Sam rose from their chairs. Adam took a few more deep breaths before handing them the note.

"Dear Dean, Sam, Adam and Matt. Sorry I had to take off so suddenly but something just came up, and it's too dangerous for any of us to be together and I mean all of us. Which goes for Dean and Adam too. I don't need the four of you caught in the crossfire, I'll call on you when it's safe," Dean reads out a shocked expression written clearly on his face he turns to stare at Sam.

_"He just left?" _Matt signs but Dean wasn't looking, he angrily hit the bedside table getting their attention, "_did he just leave_?"

"His bed was unmade, so probably not that long ago. But does it matter?" asks Adam and he let out a huff, "seriously the guy takes off for months at a time sending us on these hunts and suddenly it's too dangerous?"

"Well I'm sure he has a good reason," Dean defends his father.

Sam turns lividly.

"He knows what killed Mom and Jessica the same demon we've been hunting our whole lives and he won't let us help him?"

"Maybe it is dangerous Dad's just making sure we don't get hurt,"

"Dean do you even hear yourself?" Sam yells out.

Dean turned from his brother rubbing his mouth before turning back.

_"Does he think it's dangerous because me and Sammy are deaf?" _

"He said all of us," Adam snapped.

Adam absolutely refused to let Matt think he wasn't as good as the rest of them. He could still hear his classmates talking about the "retarded" boy or the one with "the weird voice" or the "dumb" ones. He had stopped listening to them, promising he'd keep Matt away from it.

_"Adam. You don't have to lie to me. I'm a big boy now," _

_"Who says I'm lying?" _Adam challenges him.

"Guys look we're just gonna have to wait till Matt gets better and we go back to our job, hunting things, saving people,"

"We're just gonna let Dad go?" asks Sam, "just like that?"

"We don't have a choice Sammy," Dean reminds.

_"You always have a choice_,_" _Matt signs nodding his head, _"you've always told me that," _

"This is different Matt," Dean rubbed his hair, "you know as well as I do, if Dad doesn't want to be found he won't case closed. And it's best right now we get you better okay?"

_"Okay," _Matt smiles weakly.

Sam turned and began to walk out of the room, but Dean's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to get something to eat," Sam snaps, "is that okay with you?"

Dean stares back a bit hurt. Sam didn't mean to sound so cold, its just Dad was close and if Dad was close he wanted to be in on it.

**A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had so many outlines&projects to do this week.**


	17. Chapter 17

**After Faith and Before Route 666**

"All right I'm itching for a new hunt," Dean opened the paper wide and grinned nodding his head.

And he got three other heads shaking no.

"Dean you almost died…..and I think I speak for all of us when I say maybe we take a little bit of time off," Sam says taking the paper from his brother, "maybe a week or so down-time….maybe get Matt back into school?"

Matt's eyes were on his phone, a text message with coordinates and _finish what you started_. He had an feeling it was his father, but why would he text him?

"Matt?" Adam tapped his shoulder, "you all right?"

Matt nods giving a small smile before starring back at his phone.

_Flashback-2004-Lorriane, Illinois_

_ "Look I don't want you leaving this room unless it's for getting research at the library," John tells him, Dean standing next to him interpreting, "you understand me?"_

_ He nodded, his shaggy brown hair flopping up and down. Adam, John and Dean filed out of the room shutting the door behind them. Matt walked up to the window and drew the curtains apart watching the Impala pull away until it was out of sight, wondering if they'd still be leaving him at age thirty at motel rooms to get research. He pulled the curtains back and starred at the empty room. _

**Now**

_"Can you hand me the map?" _Sam rumbles through his laptop bag before handing it to his brother.

He knew where the coordinates would lead him, but he wanted to be sure before drawing conclusions. His fingers met at Lorraine, Illinois. He sighed staring at the small dot.

"Illinois?" Dean takes the map, "what's in Illinois,"

_"Our next case_,_" _Matt folded up the map neatly, before taking his bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

All three of the brothers were surprised but followed suit, Dean placing a ten dollar bill to pay for their drinks. Matt climbed into the backseat, his mouth a tight smile.

"Are you gonna elaborate for us?" asks Dean, "or are we just gonna have to play twenty questions?"

Matt doesn't answer him, his eyes on the high way.

_2004-_

_ Matt walked into the library and groaned when he saw that every computer was out of service. He fished out a piece of paper and scribbled onto it: Banshees. The Liberian give him an odd look starring at the boy. Torn pants, shirt that was at least two times his size and a jacket that was stained and rolled her eyes children these days. _

_ "What's the matter kid? Cat's got your tongue?" _

_ Matt looked at his feet, not sure of exactly what to do, but when he looked back up she was walking away. He followed her and she pointed at the book section and he guessed she said this is banshees. His phone began vibrating again the message read: Matt, info now. He snapped the phone shut before his fingers traced all of the book covers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another hand tracing the covers, but the hand didn't notice his and they met. His eyes follow the arm to a redheaded girl who he guesses says sorry, but her lips are moving too fast for him to catch the rest so he nods and goes back to looking for books._

**Now**

"There's nothing odd in the newspaper for Lorraine," Sam notes his eyes looking at Matt in the mirror.

"There's not going to be," Matt states his voice a bit soft due to not using it, "the house is cursed,"

Dean turned.

"How would you know that?" asks Dean.

Matt looked his hands wringing them before looking up, his eyes down.

"Because the last time we were they, I was the one helping the family,"

"Where were Adam, Dad and I?" demands Dean.

"Out hunting a banshee,"

_2004-_

_ He knew someone's eyes were on him, he could feel it sort of. Matt kept flipping through the books, the only answering he was getting was the same one that banshees were death omens he wasn't exactly sure what else Dad had wanted. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. The same girl. _

_ "Are you ignoring me?" she asks, "do I have something in my teeth? Because I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, it's okay if you are….._

_ She trailed off rubbing her arms. _

_ "No," He mutters and she looks a bit shocked at the sound of his voice, "I'm deaf," _

_ She gasps._

_ "I'M SO SORRY!" she screamed and the Liberian shushed her._

_ Matt chuckled before saying, "no matter how loud you scream I can't hear you. Just look at me and talk clear and slow enough so I can read your lips,"_

_ "Sorry. It's just I've never been-she begins to glance around nervously._

_ "Around a deaf person?" she nods her head, "you can say deaf it's not a bad word. And seriously it's okay, sometimes my dad still tries screaming at me. Thinks somehow I'll hear him," _

_ She smiles before taking note of his books. _

_ "My name's Fiona by the way," she sticks out her hand. _

_ "Matthew-Matt," and she slips into the seat next to him, and Matt's back stiffens. _

_ "Do you believe in this?" she asks. _

_ Matt tilts his head wondering how exactly to respond to her question. _

_ "Yes. I do," and when he noticed she didn't seem to be scared or freaked out he asked, "do you?" _

_ "I use to not to, I mean ghost stories are meant to be fake right? But I just moved here and this house, everything's creepy about it. There's this picture of the old family who I feel like their eyes are always following me and there's the flickering lights and the scratching. Mom says its just an old house, and rats, but something's not right about it," _

_ Lights. Scratching. Angry spirit. Matt nodded at her. _

**Now**

"You hunted without us?" Adam motions towards him and Dean.

"Guess so," Matt states and he holds up his phone, "and if it's the house I'm thinking of the people in there, think it's over think I stopped it,"

Images of Fiona filtered in his mind, her sweet smile, her laugh. She couldn't die, not now. Not someone as sweet as she was.

"Who are the people?" asks Adam.

"Just a friend," Matt states and he can feel his cheeks turning a few shades lighter praying none of his brothers noticed it.

"A girl?" asks Dean and his smile grows wider, "does she have a name?"

"Dean leave him alone," Sam snaps.

**A/N: I was kind of inspired by 7x03(don't read further if you didn't see it). I thought young Sam was so cute especially when he asked Dean for advice on how to talk to girls and I liked Amy personally. And I was kind of a bit mad about how Dean punched Sam, it's almost as if it were season 4 again, Dean acted like he did in season 4 and I didn't think it was right for him to kill Amy. Anyway leave me a review**


	18. Chapter 18

They pulled up to a Victorian house. It was big with a wrapped around porch.

"Is this it?" Adam asks.

_2004-_

_ "And this is my house," Fiona pointed at it._

_ "Wow," the house was beautiful._

_ "My parents got it cheap because of all the accidents," and suddenly her cheeks turn red almost the same color as her hair, she wasn't suppose to be telling people that. _

_ Matt smiles, as she leads them up the porch. The steps creaked under their weight. _

**Now-**

The door swung open, Fiona raced down the steps and wraps her arms tightly around Matt's neck, much to his surprise. Dean whistled only to get a playful smack from Sam.

"It's been way too long," she mutters even though she knew he couldn't hear her or see her lips, "and I knew you'd come back,"

She releases him, and then takes notice of the rest of the family.

"My brothers. Dean, Sam and Adam," he points and each nods in turn as he says their names.

Adam was a bit shocked, Matt seemed almost at ease with using his voice. He knew sometimes Matt was forced into using it, but this time was all his choice.

"Nice to meet all of you, Matt told me a bit about you all," and Dean grinned.

"What he did he say about us?" asks Dean.

_2004-_

_ "Three older brothers?" Fiona repeated munching on her crackers, "that's gotta be interesting," _

_ "Interesting yeah, let's go with that," Matt takes a cracker from the table._

_ "Tell me about them," she states. _

_ Matt thought for a moment, how to describe them? _

_ "Well Dean's the oldest of us, he's a bit woman obsessed, loves to eat and is very protective of us and his car, nobody hurts his or the car if they want to live. Adam well he's stubborn and know-it-all he hates being wrong. And then Sam I don't really know, he's up at school, I know he's smart," _

_ The door flew open, her mother ruffled and she raced into the kitchen. She didn't seem to take note of Matt as she opened the fridge._

_ "Any odd happenings? Lights sweetie? Rats?" she asks. _

_ "Mom we have a guest!"_

**Now-**

The four Winchester brothers were squished, shoulder to shoulder on the Fitzsimons' sofa. Mrs. Fitzsimons was pouring cups of tea into their mugs, Fiona was recounting the last time of the haunting.

"We thought it was over," Mrs. Fitzsimons states and Matt opens his mouth to speak, "don't you dare state that it's your fault Matt, what you taught us has kept our family safe…..kept us alive the salt lines we're managing,"

Mrs. Fitzsimons seemed as found of Matt as her daughter was.

"You were talking about an another man in here asking about the house?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Matt's father," Fiona replies and all four Winchesters' mouths dropped starring in shock at her.

Dean coughed, "how did you know it was Matt's father?"

"Well. My husband is very impulsive he kind of just blurted out about the ghosts and about Matt," says Mrs. Fitzsimmons, "and then he asked if the boy was deaf-

"And we told him yes," Fiona states, "and he got this look on his face and he smiled. And then he told us, yeah that's my son,"

Matt could feel his heart skip beats. Dad was here. Dad knew he helped this family last time. It was Dad who had texted him. He felt Adam's hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"Well is there anyone the three of you can stay with? Until we're sure it's over?" asks Dean, "I mean just to keep safe,"

"I've got a sister a few towns over,"

_2004-_

_ The living room is in disarray, papers, books and items scattered across the floor. In the kitchen her mother is on the phone, screaming at whoever was on the receiving end. _

_ "Hold still," Fiona dibs Matt's cut with medicine, "if you kept moving it'll just take longer," _

_ "You're worse then Dean," he complained. _

_ "Well." And she looks away, "Matt I'm so sorry about this I shouldn't have had you over," _

_ "It's okay seriously," and he smiles, "promise me you won't run away or call me crazy after I tell you this," _

_ "I just saw an invisible force toss books at your face and all of this I think I'm pretty okay on the crazy," _

_ "That was a poltergeist. An angry spirit born out an angry death, my dad and brothers they hunt them….put them to rest basically," _

_ "What about you?" _

_ "What about me?" _

_ "Do you hunt them too?" _

**Now-**

Adam was cleaning his guns, Matt sharpening the knife that had been his birthday present a hard frown forming at his lips. Sam and Dean were both out at the library researching. Adam placed the guns to his side, and walked towards Matt whose big honey colored eyes stare up at him.

"You and Fiona seem close," he states.

He nods wondering why Adam was bringing this up.

"You feel comfortable using your voice around her?" Adam asks finally getting to the point of what he had wanted to ask since they had been at Fiona's house, "I mean she didn't force you too right?"

"No." Matt shook his head, "she didn't. Adam you do realize I can use my voice whenever I want too right?"

Adam sighed, "It's just I've never seen you use it willingly unless it was with family,"

Matt stared at him, trying to get what his brother truly meant.

"Adam? I get it, you're protecting me…..you always have been-

"And always will," he vowed.

Matt placed his hand on Adam's knee and smiled, "Adam, I'm not a little boy anymore, and what I decide to do with my voice is my voice. When I became deaf it just got easier not using it, because I couldn't hear it I thought I wasn't making any noise so I just shut up…..I get it that my voice isn't perfect that most people look at me as if I'm retarded or-

"They're the retarded ones for thinking that!" Adam snapped, "nobody should look at you and Sammy as if you're different or something, you two are both so smart and much better then they are,"

"I know that, but you can't change everyone and they are gonna be stares and laughter and teasing, and I'm used to it Adam I really am and you're just gonna have to get use to the fact that people judge,"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I learned from the best." Adam ruffled his hair.

"Come on let's go see what Sam and Dean are up too," Adam grabs his bag from the floor.

Matt's standing by the door, his hand on the knob.

"Adam?" he states, "you do realize that you can't protect me from everything right? Not you, or Dean, or Dad or Sam…,"

**A/N: please let me know what you think..**


	19. Chapter 19

"Okay," Dean scrolled down the list of results on the screen.

Sam to his right pointed at one. And the computer hummed to life.

_"That girl and Matt are kinda you know cute together," _

_"Think he ever got far with her?" _Dean raised his eyebrows only to get Sam to roll his eyes at him.

_"He's what thirteen Dean?" _Sam retorted, _"Not every teenager was as bad as you," _

_ "Teenage boys are just bad in general Sam," _Dean points out, _"Matt could as well be," _

_ "Can we stop discussing our younger brother's sex life?" _Sam pointed the computer which had the results on it.

_2004-_

_ Matt glanced around him, making sure nobody was there. It was almost midnight, he felt himself shiver and he wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or from standing in a graveyard. He placed the tip of the shovel to the ground, the headstone reading Josephine Anne Rayan. The former owner of Fiona's house who died in a tragic accident. _

_ He dug further into the dirt, finally hitting something hard. He hoped into the grave and lifted open the coffin and his head turned quickly at the reeking decomposing body. Now or never, he thought to himself taking spraying the body with lighter fluid before taking Dean's lighter from his pocket and kneeling down to the body before lighting it and quickly hopping out. He watched the bones burn, wondering exactly when to stop the fire. When the bones were dust? Or before?_

Now-

"Looks like there were three different accidents in the house," Dean informed both Matt and Adam, "Josephine Rayan, Grace Daniels, Tristan James and Michael Fisher,"

"I dug up Josephine Rayan," Matt stated quickly, "that was who Fiona described to me, she was the last owner of the house. Died falling down the stairs,"

Dean nodded at him crossing her name off the list.

"That leaves the three other ones," Adam says.

"Your math skills always amaze me," Dean teases.

Adam gives him a pointed look. Matt takes the piece of paper from Dean's hands.

"Well three people to dig up tonight," he tells them half-cringing at the thought.

"Don't worry," Sam places his hand on Matt's shoulder, "you don't have to dig them up if you don't wanna,"

Matt smiles uneasily, he wasn't totally at ease with defiling graves yet least not like Dad or Dean or Adam were. It didn't bother them not one bit or least they didn't show it.

**SPNSPNSPN**

The four watched the bones light to fire, watching the bones turn to dust knowing this time it would truly be over for Fiona and her family.

"Burn baby burn," Dean states.

Almost at the same time he got three annoyed expressions from his brothers. He shrugged it off, not caring. Adam slung his arm over Matt's smiling at him.

"You know I think this calls for some food!" Dean calls out after them.

"You always think it's time for food," Sam reminds him, "it's three am,"

"We always find something don't we Sammy?"

**SPNSPN**

"Thank you again," Fiona states.

Matt smiles rubbing his neck, knowing full well all three of his brothers could see them from where they were. He swayed back and forth, avoiding eye contact.

"Matt?" she waved, "will you come back? I mean when you're not hunting?"

"Maybe. It's just my dad he's kind of missing-

"He was here like three days of ago! Matt if I had known-

"Not like there's anything you can do, if my dad wants to go missing not anybody whose gonna stop him,"

She frowned.

"Well I'm sure he'd be proud that you saved us," she takes his hand, "Matt I know things before with your dad were rocky….but I think he really was proud of you I mean his demeanor and everything changed the minute he realized it was his son Matt we were talking about,"

He closed his eyes before pressing his lips to hers. Over by the Impala Dean whistled.

"Dude he can't hear you," Adam points out from his position on the hood of the car.

"Buzz kill," Dean replied.

Sam sighed shaking his head. Brothers he thought to himself.

**A/N: very cheesy ending yes but reviews are loved.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This well be set somewhere after 'Shadow' or 1x16. **

"I cannot believe you let him go," Adam states again lying on the bed, tossing a ball into the air, Dean gave him a nasty look from where he was reading papers.

This time it was Adam and Sam agreeing, both thinking that John shouldn't have left.

"Adam will you please let it go already?" Matt begged, "Dad nearly died because of us, Meg was right….we're his weak spots,"

"Yes but him off hunting some big bad monster without any backup is reassurance,"

"He said he'd let us in on it," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah okay," Adam snorted before rolling over.

"I would have liked to see you stop him!" Dean chimed in.

"I would have if I had been some what awake!"

"Enough!" Sam yells out, "how old are the two of you?"

Adam and Dean both gave him identical scowls. Dean finished the paper deciding that the town they were in was the most boring he had ever been in. There was absolutely nothing in the papers about anything bad happening which left them with no hunt. Sam was reading the journal, he started in 1986, the pages after the fire were probably the most private and Sam decided against reading them. Matt went back to flipping through the channels giving up he stopped on a Spanish Soap Opera.

_"How are you understanding any of this?" _Sam signed, _"I mean I know a bit of Spanish, but their lips are moving too fast for me to read them," _

_ "That's the fun part," _Matt grinned, _"you make up lines for 'em. Before Mom got Closed Captioning on our T.V. at home Adam and I would do that for hours!"_

_ "You remember that? You were like eight?" _Adam asks.

Matt nods. He remembered it very clearly, Saturdays they'd put on random T.V. shows and name each character. Adam's stories always a person named Clark, which was reasonably superman was his favorite superhero, Matt liked to name them either Adam or Addison after his brother or Kate.

_ "Okay Clark just broke up with Cindy," _Adam chimed in, Matt smiled and Dean and Sam gave him confused expressions, "naming the characters. It's part of the game! Clark's the tall and dark mysterious one and Cindy's his now ex-girlfriend ouch that's gonna hurt tomorrow morning!"

Matt giggled at Adam's antics, it was just like the old days. Adam smiled back at him.

"Okay hold up why Clark?" asks Dean.

"Because I like superman," Adam replied.

"Batman's better," Dean argued.

"He can't even fly. What superhero can't fly?" Adam roared back at his brother.

"That's what even makes him more super!" Dean retorted rolling his eyes, "duhh,"

"Adam please give up now, Dean's had a huge man crush on superman since he was like four,"

"Did not,"

"Do too,"

"Did not,"

This went on for a very long time.

"Can you guys please feed me?" Matt asked.

**A/N: The Spanish thing is partly true for me, at my beach house every other channel is a Spanish Soap Opera, so I do what Matt and Adam did. Superman and Batman well in Writing for College and Career the teacher&some kid spent like twenty minutes debating superman vs. batman and I thought well Dean's a fan of batman(so is my teacher) so why not. Sorry to blurt all this out haha. Have a good rest of weekend**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dead Man's Blood**

Dean held the letter in his hands, starring at the two initials it was labeled too. Adam and Matt leaned over the seat.

"Think it could be Dad?" asks Adam, "it makes sense J.W. John Winchester?"

"Maybe," says Dean.

"Should we open it?" asks Sam.

"I don't know," replied Dean.

There is a sudden knock on the driver's side window making them jump.

John Winchester looks in the window at them and grins.

"Dad?" asks Matt.

"Scoot over," John tells him, Matt moves the middle closer to Adam.

"Are you okay Dad? Are you hurt?" asks Adam immediately scanning his father over.

"I'm fine, I just heard the news about Elkins and I came here as fast as I could," states John.

"And your son almost dying wasn't important enough for you to come?" Adam snaps.

Dean sighed before turning to give Adam a look. John looks away not answering him.

"Give me the letter,"

"Really-

"Adam I'm fine aren't I?" Dean reminds him handing John the letter.

Adam scoffs and folds his arms flopping back and starring at the window. Dean starred at Sam and then at Adam, wondering which would get into a fight first.

**SPNSPN**

"Matt?" John tapped at his shoulder, "I want to talk to you, Dean I'll meet the rest of you guys at the motel we'll be right behind you,"

Matt gulps, he was afraid of being alone with him. In his rush he missed the step for the truck, John's arm grabs his son's preventing him from pummeling to the ground.

"I gotcha," John pulls Matt onto his feet, _"you ok?"_

_ "Fine," _

The first few minutes of their ride was in complete silence. Neither looked at each other, Matt's focus was on the Impala a few cars ahead of them making sure it was still there.

_"Matt? I'm sorry for treating you like I did. I'm pretty sure your mom would have kicked my ass if she saw what I was doing with you," _

Matt turned to look at his father, that was the first time he heard John mention his mother. The only woman he usually mentioned was his wife, Sam and Dean's mother. He never could picture his parents being in a loving relationship, he could picture them Kate in her scrubs and John in his leather jacket on two ends of the sofa watching some boring infomercial, not muttering a word to each other. He knew at one point that they must have been close, he wasn't stupid. But he'd never seen them together.

_"Matt? Fiona's mom told me how much you helped them…..I can't believe it, while Dean, Adam and I were out hunting a Wendigo you were alone hunting a vengeful ghost all by yourself," _

_ "Yeah. No big deal just anther case right?" _

_ "No. It was your first case, Matt and you did it all by yourself," _

Matt smiled, he'd never heard his father praise any of them like this before.

_"I should have learned ASL a long time ago, Matt I'm sorry," _

_ "It's okay really," _

**SPNSPN**

All four boys are sleeping on the beds. Sam and Matt on one, because it would be easier to shake both of them awake at the same time. Dean and Adam on the other. John stared at them, they looked so peaceful when they slept. The police scanner beeped and buzzed.

"Dean, Adam up," both stirred almost immediately.

"Hmm," states Dean.

John shook Sam and then Matt's shoulders, both fluttered their eyes open at the same time. It was almost freaky, how much the two were alike.

**SPNSPN**

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him," states Sam.

John was talking to the police, Dean and Sam were standing by the Impala, Matt and Adam sat crossed legged on its hood.

"Don't tell me it's starting again,"

"What?" asks Sam starring at Dean.

John walked over.

"Watcha got?" Adam called out to him.

"It was them alright. It looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour," John tells them.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned.

"Sam….-Dean trails off casting his father an uneasy look.

"I just wanna know if we're going in the right direction that's all," Sam defends himself.

"We are,"

"How do you know?" Adam chimed in.

John starred at his two middle sons, shaking his head just what he needed. He pulled a tooth from his pocket.

"Found this,"

"A vampire fang?" Dean asks.

"Not fangs – teeth. A second set descends when they attack. Any more questions?" John turns to stare at Sam and then Adam in turn, "Alright, let's get out of here. We're losing daylight. Hey, and Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin,"

"Dean does a damn-Adam's words become muffled due to Dean's hand covering his mouth.

Adam pushed Dean's hand out of his mouth.

"You take very good care of that damn car," Adam states.

"I know,"

"Then why do you take his crap?" Dean opens the car door slamming it.

Adam opened the door and climbed into next to Matt.

**SPNSPN**

Sam jumps on the gas and speeds past John's truck. He pulls ahead and then turns the car sideways in the road, forcing John to stop. Sam jumps out of the car. Dean groans.

"Oh crap," he mutters.

Adam and Matt exchange a glance before getting out of the car. Matt didn't need anyone to decipher John and Sam's livid expressions.

_"What do we do?" _Matt looked up at Adam who shrugged.

Dean stood in the middle of them, Sam and John standing off.

"Sammy, come on, we can Q & A after we kill all the vampires," Dean states.

"Your brother's right. We don't have time for this," John tells him and it seems he's already forgotten to sign.

"Last time we saw you you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously something big is going down and we want to know what!" Sam roars back.

"Get in the car,"

"No."

"Get in the car,"

"And I said no!"

"Alright, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired, we can talk about this later," Dean pushes Sam away, "come on Sammy I mean it this time,"

Dean and Sam start on their way back to the car. Dean motions for Adam and Matt to follow.

"This is why I left in the first place,"

John walks forward and grabs Sam's collar, knowing full well talking to his deaf son's back would have no affect.

"What did you say?" and he lets go of Sam's collar.

"You heard me,"

"Yeah, you left. Your brother and me – we needed you. You walked away, Sam!" he shoves Sam in the shoulder, "You walked away!"

"Enough!" Dean cries out, "both of you!"

"You were the one who said 'Don't come back.', Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" yells out Sam.

John grabs Sam and Dean gets in between them to break them up. John and Sam both stalk off in other direction to their cars.

"Terrific," Dean tells Adam and Sam.

_"And to think me and Dad were bad," _Adam signs to Matt.

_"The two of you aren't much better," _

**A/N: If anyone of you want to know, there is an Alarm clock for Deaf people called Shake-Awake, it's similar to an alarm clock and its placed underneath your mattress, you set a time and quite literally shakes you awake. Similar to a cell phone when it vibrates, I kind of like waking up to vibrates rather than sound…..anyway have a good night **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay my computer kind of has been acting up lately&I lost a little bit of this chapter, so right now it's starting from Sam, John and Adam in the cabin.**

Adam sat on the bed taking part guns and placing them back together, Sam was pacing and John was sitting at the task. Matt and Dean had left little over twenty minutes ago for the funeral home.

"It shouldn't be taking them this long,"

"Sam come on, you know Dean he gets sidetracked by anything," Adam scoffs off.

John motions for Adam to Sam to turn around to face him.

_"Sammy. Dean and Matt have got it," _

Sam doesn't like completely satisfied. Adam stared between the two wondering exactly what would happen next.

_"I don't think I ever told you this, but the day you were born I put a hundred dollars into a saving account," _Sam stares at him before taking the empty seat in front of him, _"I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred until. This is never the life I wanted for either of you, Adam when I came back to Windom and saw you with your mom safe and alive I didn't think I would need to take you hunting," _

Adam nods half-heartily. He knew John was trying to more make up with Sam then him at the current moment.

_"Then why did you got so mad when I left_?"

_"You gotta understand something after your mother passed all I saw was evil and all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. Somewhere along the line I stopped being your father and became your drill sergeant. So when you said you wanted to go away I could only think you'd be vulnerable. It never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that we're just different," _

_ "We're not different…..not anymore. With Mom and Jess we probably have a lot more in common then anyone," _

_ "I guess you're right son," _

Adam smiled despite feeling as if he was eavesdropping. Least they made up.

_"Hey dad? What did you do with the college fund?"_

_ "Spent it on ammo," _John cracks a smile and Sam and Adam laugh.

John stands walking towards Adam's bed.

"And Adam I'm sorry for the way I treated Matt when I first meet him. The two of you, I thought I was leaving you guys safe, you had your mother and a house. And when I heard that Matt was deaf, the only thoughts going through my head were that he was going to get killed with the life we lead and I thought if I kept ignoring the fact that it'd go away,"

"Well you're stubborn and blockheaded, just like the rest of us. So when change comes for us we fight tooth and nail so yeah I forgive you….but don't let me hear you call either of them disabled or that they need help because Sam and Matt function perfectly fine by themselves,"

The door swings open and Matt sighs happy that no one in the room seemed to be fighting each other. Nothing was destroyed.

**SPNSPNSPN**

John, Sam, Adam and Matt stood to the side of the rode hidden behind trees waiting for the moment to shoot. John held he crossbow at the ready and fired hitting the vampire straight in the chest.

"Doesn't even sting,"

"Oh give it a few minutes sweetheart it's dead man's blood that's like poison to you isn't it?" John replies and to his sons, "load her up,"

They set up a fire burning whatever John had placed it in it.

"Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium - it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready,"

"This stuff reeks," Adam remarks pinching his nose.

"That's the point. It'll block out our scents and hers until we're ready,"

"Are you sure they'll come for her?" Dean asks.

"Positive. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time. Half-hour ought to do it. And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can,"

"What?" Adam snaps out.

"You can't handle all of the vampires alone," Sam protests.

"I'll have her and the gun I should be fine,"

Sam took step forward, "but after this we're gonna meet up again right? Use the gun on the demon?"

John's expression hardened.

"You're leaving us again aren't you?" Matt asks.

John stares at him for a moment.

"I don't get you," Sam snapped, "you can't just treat us like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like children!"

"You are my children and I am trying to keep you safe,"

"Dad will all due respect that's a bunch of crap,"

The three younger Winchesters all gave Dean a look, that was certainly not what they had expected to come out of the "good" son's mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what me, Adam, Matt and Sammy have been hunting. Hell you sent us on some by ourselves! You can't be that worried about keeping us safe,"

"It's different," John reasons.

"Then what is it?" Adam demands, "what's so different?"

"It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worrying about you boys,"

"You mean you can't be as reckless," Sam reasons.

"I don't expect to make it out alive. It almost killed me when Mary died…..after a moment his eyes fall on Adam and Matt and he adds a bit quieter, "and when Kate died. I can't watch my children die. I won't,"

"And you want us too?" asks Sam, "watch you die?"

"Dad what happens if you die?" Matt's voice is unusually high-pitched and almost on the verge of tears, he knew it was a childish fear but he didn't want to lose John like he lost Kate.

_"Don't worry Matt, I'd always look after you," _Adam holds his hands lower so only Matt could interpret it.

"I think Sammy's right on this one. I think we're stronger as a family and you know it,"

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of here. That's an order,"

Dean turns and begins to walk away. Sam rushes towards him.

_"You're just gonna walk away?" _

_ "Hell no," _Dean replies.

_"You know I like this new rebel side of you," _Adam remarks, _"it's nice to see you give Dad what he deserves," _

**SPSNPSN**

They were all alive. But the tension was still high, they disobeyed an order. The four boys stood by one bed each packing their bags waiting for their father's punishment.

"You ignored a direct order back there,"

"Yes sir," Sam, Adam and Matt say in unison as Dean says, "yeah but we saved your ass,"

"You're right,"

"I am?" Dean sounds shocked.

"It scares the hell out of me, but the four of you are all I've got. I guess we are stronger as family,"


	23. Chapter 23

**Basically this will be the part where Sam, Dean and Adam went to save John, Matt stayed behind to help from the ground. **

Matt stared up in relief at seeing all of his family out on the fire escape. Sam tossed the bag to the floor next to Matt. Dean and Adam support John on either side, Matt walks forward before a hard sharp pain to his left cheek and then is suddenly looking up at a man.

"Matt!" Dean and Adam cry out.

Dean lets go of John, Adam stumbles under the weight laying him against the wall. Sam runs over and kicks the man in the face, but it has not effect. He is thrown into the car and the man goes back to beating up Matt. Suddenly there is a gunshot and the man gets a bullet through the head. Dean is standing with the Colt. He puts it away and comes over to his brother.

"Matt come on," Dean helps him to his feet, Matt's face is badly bruised his eye completely swollen, "Sam, Adam get Dad we gotta get out of here now,"

**SPNSPN**

Adam is dabbing Matt's face, Matt lets out an small ow every time the wipe hits his swollen face. Adam apologizes each time. Sam finishes salting up the windows before starring back at the mess that was now his youngest brother's face.

"Is he okay?" asks Sam.

Adam gives him a pointed look, "he's great, in a minute he'll be signing show tunes for us,"

"Not funny Adam,"

Dean walks out of the other bedroom an grimaces when he sees Matt's face.

"How's Dad?" Matt asks desperate to get the attention off of him.

"He's fine, just needed a bit of rest that's all. How about you?"

"Hurts, but I'll live. Thanks for saving my life…,"

"So I guess you and Sammy are glad I brought the gun,"

Matt nods knowing full well he wouldn't be here if hadn't been for that gun or Dean.

"Guys," Dean states, "that man I shoot, it was a person in there,"

"So?" Adam retorts, "he tried to kill Matt Dean, you had no other choice it was either let him kill Matt or kill him yourself so you did the right thing,"

"That's not what bothers me,"

"Then what?" asks Sam.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you guys or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh ... it scares me sometimes,"

For once none of the younger brothers have anything to say. Sam points at John who has now entered the room leaning against the doorway.

"It shouldn't. You did good,"

"How come you're not signing?" Adam demands.

"I'm sorry my brains a bit fuzzy right now, I'd get too mixed up,"

Adam opened his mouth to say something when Matt shake his head at him.

"You're not mad?" Dean asks.

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam, Adam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have," John tells him.

Matt smiles for once Dean was getting the praise he deserved.

"Thanks,"

The wind suddenly picks up and the lights start to flicker. They all go over to the window. They all look around the cabin.

"It's found us," John tells them.

"The demon?" asks Adam.

"Go salt the windows Adam,"

"Sam already did,"

"Go check them,"

Adam turns leaving looking for the salt lines. Matt stood closer to John, almost as if it felt safer.

"Dean you got the gun?" asks John.

"Yeah,"

"Give it to me,"

Dean taking the Colt out of his jeans, "Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared,"

"This is me I won't miss," his voice is full of confidence.

Dean stares down at the gun, hesitant. The lack of trust is evident in his face.

"Dean just give Dad the gun already come on we can end this," Sam states.

"Son please," John begs.

Dean steps back from John. Matt takes a few steps back too, if Dean was afraid so was he. Sam stared at Dean as if he had lost his mind.

"He'd be furious,"

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one,"

John just looks at him as Dean raises the gun, pointing it at him and cocking it. Matt stares between the two and then at Sam.

"You're not my dad,"

"Woah what the hell is going on?" Adam demands walking back to see Dean pointed a gun at John.

"It's not Dad," Dean tells him his voice is full of spite.

"Your brother's lost his mind Adam," and Matt takes a step closer to Dean, "and it looks like Matt has too, what about you Sam?"

Sam fidgets in his spot looking between his brothers and his father, "Dean how do you know?"

"He's different!" Dean states fighting back tears.

**SPNSPN**

Adam's fists are gripped tightly on the stirring wheel. His father lay somewhat awake in the front seat beside him, Sam and Dean unconscious in the backseat. Matt was sitting in the middle of them he looked absolutely terrified. John turns around.

"Why didn't you shoot Matt? Why didn't you listen to my orders,"

"Maybe because he didn't want to kill his own father?" Adam yells back, "you ever think like that?"

"This thing could be dead,"

"And you would have been too," Adam snapped.

John looks away and Adam caught glimpse of the tears rolling down Matt's cheeks.

"Look Dad we've still got the gun right? One bullet? It's not hopeless, all we have to do is find the demon again….

An eighteen wheeler suddenly slams into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it. The driver of the semi is sitting behind the wheel. His eyes are black. Dean, Sam, Adam and John are all unconscious in the car – blood all over them. Matt's eyes are fluttering awake, barely holding onto consciousness. His head spinning.

"Adam?" he tries but Adam doesn't answer, "Dad?"

He catches a glimpse of the driver and reaches for the colt sticking out of Adam's pocket.

"Oh look little baby Winchester,"

"Don't come closer!" and he wishes his voice didn't sound as scared as he was.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else,"

"Try me," Matt states trying to sound like Dean would.

**A/N: so what do you think? A bit of an AU on My time of dying, instead of Dean just being out, Sam is too. **


	24. Chapter 24

The hospital was nice enough to get a interrupter for him, which made it much easier for him. And it made a little bit of the stress off his shoulders, not much but a bit. The worst of his injuries was thirty-seven stitches in his right leg from where a piece of glass had scrapped in his leg. Adam was suppose to wake up soon from his amnesia but his father and other brothers they weren't sure yet.

_"Can I go see them?" _

The nurse and the doctor exchange a glance and nod. Matt swings his legs over the bed, limping a bit. The nurse lead him down the hall and into the Intensive Care Unit, Sam and Dean both lay unconscious, tubs an wires hooked up. It made him cringe.

_"I'll be okay now," _he tells the interpreter, he walks towards the bed.

Slowly he reaches for Dean's hand, it's warm. At least that was a sign, he hoped anyway. Throughout the years, he came to see Dean as invincible and seeing him like this so lifeless made his heart ache.

"Come on Dean, Sammy….please open your eyes? Please?"

He felt a hand wrap around his neck and pulls him close. Adam's right arm is in a cast reaching up to his shoulder, his left leg is bandaged.

"Adam?" Matt wraps his arms tighter around Adam's waist, just glad he wasn't alone anymore.

**SPNSPN**

Sam wakes to find both Matt and Adam standing in the room hugging each other and his heart sank. Did someone die? Was Dean dead? Dad?

"Matt? Adam?" he calls out, "where's Dad?"

Neither answer him. Sam waves his hand in front of their faces and neither react to it.

"ADAM!" he screams, "MATT?"

This was weird, there was a reason maybe why Matt couldn't hear him but what about Adam? Sam turned and gasped at the sight of his own body. Dean is standing near his own with the same freaked out expression.

"Dean?"

_"Sammy?" _

Oh thank god Sam thought to himself, "you can hear me?"

Dean nods walking closely to Adam who has let go of Matt, but is silently holding back tears.

"They can't hear us," Dean notes.

"Or see us for that matter,"

The doctor walks in and gives Matt and Adam a sad smile.

"Your father's awake now you can go see him if you'd like," the doctor tells them.

Matt walks forward intent on seeing his father with his own eyes.

Adam casts a glance at his older brothers, "Doc what about them? Are they gonna wake up soon?"

"Well, both sustained serious injury: blood loss. And both show signs of cerebral edema,"

Whatever that meant it didn't sound good, "what can we do?"

"Adam, we won't know their full condition until they wake up, if they wake up,"

"IF?" Adam cried.

**SPNSPN**

John is lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. Awkwardly one-handed, he pulls something out of his wallet. Matt is sitting in a chair by the bed, his back stiff almost as if he were waiting for John to yell. Adam paces in the front of the bed.

"Why don't you make yourself useful? Give them my insurance. You know instead of making a hole in the floor," John tells him.

Adam takes the card and squints his eyes at the small little writing. Both John and Matt have known he's needed glasses for a long time but he never complained so neither brought it up.

"Elroy? Really? Nice name," Adam remarks shaking his head, "how come we never use normal names? Like Steve or Joe or something?"

"Well we're not normal people," John gives a small smile before it fades, "what did the say about Sam and Dean?"

"That they're fighting," Adam answered carefully not to scare Matt anymore than he was already, "uh Sam found that priest last time I'll find one this time,"

Matt nods, "I'll help him,"

"Boys, we'll look for someone all right?" John says slowly, "that faith healer was a one in a million chance,"

"So what Dad are you saying basically it's hopeless? That you're given up on your own sons?" Adam demands his voice raising.

"Please. Don't fight," Matt begs, he couldn't stand seeing another fight right now.

Adam and John stare at him for a moment, Adam stops and his shoulders relax.

"Where's the colt?" John asks suddenly.

"Really?" Adam yelled completely forgetting that Matt had asked them not to fight, "Really? Your two sons are laying on their death beds don't you think this demon can wait?"

**SPNSPN**

Matt pulled up a chair closer to Dean's bed, watching the monitors. A blank expression on his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"You told me that you'd always be there Dean. You promised me. You can't die on us…..you either Sammy. I know we haven't know each other long but you're still my big brother and I love you just as much as I love Adam and Dean, it was kinda nice you know? Having another deaf person around, made me feel like less of an outsider," Matt chuckles dryly, "I know what'd you'd say Dean that I'm not an outsider and Adam would be in a fit but it's true, I'm different and Sam you were the only who got that,"


	25. Chapter 25

Matt felt a hard tap to his shoulder, he whirled around in his chair to meet the livid Adam and John who was standing a bit behind them.

_"Tell him! Tell him how you're more concerned about summoning the demon than saving Dean and Sam!" _

Dean and Sam exchange a glance and Sam scoffs, "that's not surprising,"

"Sam come on," Dean begged.

_"I have a plan," _

_"A plan? You gonna fight this demon huh?" _Adam walked straight up to John standing more than foot shorter, _"you give up on your sons already Dad? You gonna try and be some kind of hero?" _

John shoves Adam forward, "don't talk about things you don't understand,"

Adam goes to shove John back but Matt races up and grabs his shoulders. John stalks out of the room. Adam shakes his head. All of a sudden the monitors buzz alive on Sam's end. Sam falls to the floor in pain flickering.

"Sammy?" Dean asks and kneels down beside him knowing that reaching for his brother wouldn't work.

Doctors and nurses race to Sam's bedside pushing Adam and Matt away. Sam looks up to catch a ghostly well thing standing over his body. He stands and looks at Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"Did you feel that?" asks Matt.

Adam looks confused as he turns to stare back at Matt whose eyes are glued on Dean's body. He could have sworn he felt like Dean was there, he couldn't explain it either.

"Don't tell me you're psychic too? Sam's enough," Adam remarks.

Matt rolls his eyes, _"I don't think I am. But maybe they're here somehow," _

Adam gives him an odd look almost fearful, _"I'm gonna go find our bastard of a father and give him a piece of my mind," _

He stalks off. Dean and Sam stare at each other.

"I'll follow him," offered Sam.

There is loud screams echoing in the hallway, but it doesn't seem to affect Adam at all.

"Can't you hear me?" a young woman with dark black hair is screaming.

Sam stares at her, "can you hear me?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Sam stares around before walking own the steps towards her.

She looked terrified.

"My name's Sam….what's yours?"

"Tessa. Am I dead?"

"Uh. Sorta. Kinda? It depends what surgery or reason where you here?"

**A/N: short I know…hope you enjoy it anyway. **


	26. Chapter 26

Sam and Tessa stare at her body, Sam frowns. She looked as good as they did.

"Come on let's go find my brother,"

"Your brother's like this too?" asks Tessa.

Sam nods, "we were in a car accident, but we don't have time to dwell on this there's gotta be a way for us to get back into our bodies….and we've still got two brothers while here, but if we can communicate to them we can get their help,"

Dean was standing leaning against the doorway, John was laying in bed starring around the ceiling. Adam had left for food.

"You haven't called a soul for help Dad. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you even going to say anything?" asks Dean and he walks around the bed, "I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you? And Sam deserves to be in this fight just as much as you do, he lost Jess because of it and don't you care about us being a family? Please?"

Sam looks on sadly, he knew Dean didn't realize he was there. It hurt him too knowing that John hadn't called anyone yet. Adam appears at the doorway holding a tray of hospital food he dumps it on John's table and sat in a chair beside him a sullen expression on his face.

"Whose she?" Dean demands.

"Tessa. She's in the same position as we are,"

"Well fantastic I'll give her a trophy later," Dean snaps.

Sam rolls his eyes, "look I was thinking vengeful spirits can hold things can't they? Throw them? Kill people?"

"And?" asks Dean as Tessa asks, "vengeful spirits?"

Sam begins to pace, "if we can get a message to Adam and Matt maybe they can help,"

"What just send them a letter? I'm pretty sure there's no mail service for out of body people!"

"Anger…Dean anger. Concentrate and…..try to hit that over," Sam points at John's water cup.

Dean gives Sam a disbelieving look as he walks towards the cup and swats at it. It falls to the floor and shatters.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother!" Dean states.

Sam give him a knowing nod. Adam's head pops up starring around looking for the source that had spilt the water. He stood and rushed out of the room.

"Follow him," Sam states.

Matt is sitting on a chair in-between Sam and Dean's beds fighting tears. Adam runs in and starts talking momentarily forgetting his brother couldn't hear him.

"Matt," he pants out of breath, "Sam….Dean…here,"

_"What?" _

"Cup….fall….over,"

Matt stares at Adam as if he had four heads. Adam stares around the room as if Sam and Dean would suddenly become visible.

"Look I know that cup didn't just fall over…..and I feel really stupid….," he lifts his hands up, "but if you're here…..please give us another sign,"

Matt and Adam waited silently. Dean, Sam and Tessa stared at each other. Sam walked forward and hesitantly hit the chart over. Adam sighed in relief.

"You have no idea how good it is to know that you're here sort of," Adam stares around, "now how to talk to you,"

"Ouija board," Matt stated simply.

"What?"

"Ouija board," Matt repeated, "they put their hands on the board and push the pointer,"

Adam turned to Matt hugging him, "you are the best little brother. Sam, Dean I'll be right back don't leave,"

**SPSPNSPN**

"Adam told us not to leave!" Sam calls after Dean.

Dean raced out into the hall way, ignoring him. The same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

He lunges at the spirit, which vanishes. The nurses stop resuscitation. Dean turns and gives a desperate expression towards Sam. Sam gave the same one back.

"Reaper," Dean breathed out.

"We are so screwed, even if Matt and Adam know we're here they can't kill death nobody can,"

**A/N: hope you like the difference.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Great," Dean muttered, "just awesome,"

"I know," Sam replied despite his back being to Dean.

Dean titled his head. There was no way Sam could have seen his lips moving. Sam turned towards him, his expression grim.

"Sam can you hear?" Dean asked.

Sam looked surprised before realizing he could hear. Hear the heart monitors, his brother's voice and even the birds chirping outside. Things he thought he'd never hear again.

"I can hear again," Sam muttered.

Tessa stared at him for a moment, "look I'm just gonna go see my family okay? Just incase your brothers can't save us,"

She walks away swiftly. Dean walks closer to Sam, hoping that if they could by some miracle survive this he'd get to keep his hearing.

"She's handling all this pretty well," Sam states starring after Tessa.

Dean opened his mouth to comment but Adam had returned with the Ouija board. He pulled it out, and Matt raised his eyebrow.

"Wow," Dean mutters, "nice,"

"If Dean were here he'd so be ripping on me," Adam chuckles shaking his head before placing it on the ground.

Matt stood behind him, Sam sat on the floor next to it. Adam places his fingers on the pointer and Sam placed his at the tip.

"Are you guys here? I mean really?" asks Adam.

Sam pulls the pointer over the yes and Adam smiles and looks up at Matt who grins.

"Sam?" asks Matt, "are you Sam?"

Again it went to yes, "it's nice hearing or seeing you sort of, is Dean here too?"

"I'm here Matt," Dean said even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

"Good. It hasn't been the same without you guys here,"

"Damn straight,"

Sam begins to spell out H-U-N-T. Adam looked up sharply.

"Hunting? Are you guys hunting?"

The pointer slides to yes and Matt looks at the empty room hoping he was looking in the right direction, "hunting? Is it in the hospital?"

Sam sighed, "please guys one question at a time,"

He slides over to Yes.

"What is it?" asks Adam, "can we help?"

"Again one question," Sam states before sliding again to yes and then no.

Adam looks puzzled, "why can't we help?"

The letters begin to spell out R-E-A-P-E-R.

**SPNSPN**

Matt watched as his father walked out of the room clutching the colt and a bag. He followed behind him, ducking behind walls and corners trying to stay out of sight from his father. To his surprise John was going to he basement.

**SPNSN**

"I don't know where Matt or Dad is. But hey I've got the journal that's something right?"

Sam and Dean walk to his side. Adam begins to flip throughout the pages looking for Reapers, he stopped on the page his eyes glaring over the page. Sam's eyes go wide.

"Tessa," he whispers.

"What?" asks Dean as Sam runs out of the room, "Sam? Where the hell are you going?"

Tessa is sitting on the edge of the bed. She's dressed in a black dress, her hands resting on her knees. She looks up at Sam whose glaring angrily.

"You know what I just found out Dean…. that reapers can alter human perception,"

Dean's eyes widen as he realized that Tessa was the reaper and the thing they were hunting. He gulped.

"And they say you're the smart one Sam….it took you a lot longer than I ha expected,"

"Yeah well I thought we were helping you…..and besides you can make it look like anything you want…..,"

"That's true. It is my sandbox,"

"Okay great. It's your sandbox, talk,"

"Okay. Let's talk about death….how it's nothing to fear,"

**SPNSPN**

Matt could feel the vibration of his heart bounding in his chest, if it was bounding that much he was sure someone else could hear it. And suddenly he realized what his father was doing, the colt for Sam and Dean.

**SPNSPN**

"I'm sorry guys. I can't find anything else in the book to help you, but I'll keep trying" Adam's shoulders rack he wipes his face before starring up at his comatose brothers, "come on Dean you're suppose to be invincible right? Remember?"

_"I'm scared Dean….what happens if they get you?" Matt was barely older than nine, shaking as Adam and John burned what was left of the skin walker_

_Dean walked close to the shaking nine-year-old, Adam watching and hugged Matt close to his body, "come on Matt…..I'm invincible," _

_ Matt stared up with big eyes, "really?" _

_ "Really," and Dean stared up and looked at Adam, "I promise," _

All those years ago, he knew it was a lie. A lie to get Matt to sleep that night, but hunt after hunt where Dean would manage to kill the monster without getting hurt fed into the lie. And somewhere along the line Adam started to believe it.

**SPNSPN**

"Please…look you've gotta make an exception," Dean begged looking at Sam.

Sam was starring at the window and he turned to look at Dean, he knew there was no way to fight death.

"Stage three bargaining," Tessa states, "how about you Sam, you gonna start pleading too?"

"No. It's useless isn't it? Death never makes an exception does it?"

"Sam!" Dean cried and Tessa smiled, "you are smart,"

"Sam do you want to die?" Dean demanded, "there's a war going on our family needs us,"

"The fight's over,"

"Tessa, if we go with you will I get to see Jess again? See my mom?"

"Now, I can't give away the punch line,"

"Our little brothers need us,"

"Dean….Matt and Adam they survived years without knowing you existed they can manage I'm sure,"

Sweet thoughts of Jessica poured into his mind, he could apologize for not protecting her not keeping her safe.

"Dean it would be a very honorable death for both of you, dying in battle,"

"There is no such thing as a honorable death…..our corpses will rot in the ground and our family will die. I'm not going with you and neither is Sam,"

**SPNSPN**

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more," the demon sneered.

"What?"

The demon walked around John and his eyes fell on Matt who froze in his spot upon realizing he was caught. The demon walked towards him, Matt stares into the yellow eyes.

"Matthew isn't it?" he asks.

"Let him go, he has no part in this," John says through clutched teeth.

"No. Let's see how he reacts when I tell you what else I want huh?" asks Yellow Eyes, "come on Mattie out front and center…..(Matt doesn't move) If you don't move I'll make you,"

John wouldn't look at Matt's tearful eyes.

"I want your life John….you're in the way of my plans for Sammy,"

Matt couldn't read his lips, but he knew how deals were made. Souls in exchange for something else, Dad was going to die.

"Fine. I need to see that my boys are okay…..deal?"

"Deal,"

**SPNSPN**

Adam is sitting a chair between the beds, he takes turns glancing at each of them. Suddenly Sam jerks awake choking on his breathing tube and Dean does the same.

**SPNSPN**

The demon vanished in front of them. John kneeled in front of Matt. His little boy.

"Hey, look at me,"

Matt shakes his head and mutters something incoherent. John pulls on his arms.

"Your brothers are gonna take good care of you," John stands wrapping his arms around Matt.

Matt buries his head into John's chest, taking in the leather and everything that was his father. John pats his back, knowing his time was clocking down.

_"Come on Matt, let's go Sam and Dean okay?" _

Matt doesn't answer him, John holds his hand and he follows. Adam is sitting on the end of Sam's bed, the boys are both awake and smiling. Matt releases John's hand and runs towards Adam hugging tightly to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Adam demands.

"Why do you always assume I do things to him? Or that I'm always the reason why he cries?"

"I don't know, because your track record speaks for itself?"

"Adam please let's not okay?"

Sam and Dean stare at each other. Adam frowns but shrugs it off his attention going to Matt running his hand throughout his hair as Matt efficiently soaked his shirt.

"Sam, Dean how are you guys feeling?"

"Fine," Sam answered as Dean answered, "we're alive aren't we?"

John places his hand on Dean's shoulder and fishes money out of his pocket, "Adam why don't you take Matt to get some candy maybe it'll cheer him up?"

"Okay," Adam takes the offered money.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Time of death 10:41 am,"

**SPNSPN**

Dean and Sam didn't sleep that night, neither tried the feelings of guilt and depression took their thoughts and thoughts swirled around in their head. Adam lay in bed starring up at the ceiling, Matt lay motionless pressed into Adam's side. His knees tucked up into a ball, something he hadn't done since they had lived in Windom.

"It's okay Matt. It'll be okay,"

**A/N: Hope you like it…..**

**I think for season 2 I'm only going to do 3 episodes to try and get to three….**

**Tell me which ones you would really like to see…..**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Days From 2x01**

"Get out," Adam ordered pulling on Dean's leg and successfully pulling Dean out from underneath the Impala.

Dean gave him a pissed off sour look. He didn't want to be bothered, he wanted to fix up the car…..and to try to get the feeling of guilt off. The colt missing and his father's death wasn't just a coincidence it couldn't be.

"Get changed," Adam turned and walked away.

Dean huffed, who left him in charge? Dean stood and pushed open the door to Bobby's living room.

"What's got Adam's pants in a knot?" asks Dean.

"Beats me," Bobby states sipping his beer, "how about you go talk to Mr. Glum,"

Matt was starring off into the distance, his eyes fogging. He didn't do much other than just sit in that chair. To each their own Bobby thought to himself, Sam dove into research and trying to crack John's old phones, Dean fixed cars, Adam he wasn't sure what Adam did but what Matt was doing wasn't good. It wasn't productive or healthy, not that Dean's drinking was much better but.

"Matt?" Dean kneels, _"you alright?" _

_ "I just want to be alone," _he still doesn't look at Dean.

Dean sighs he wouldn't push Matt into talking. When Kate had died, Matt hadn't seemed all that effected but now.

_"Okay," _

Matt kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. If he had done something else then maybe John would still be alive.

"Sam you ready?" asks Adam as he bounded down the steps, "Bobby can I have the keys?"

"Only if you say please," Bobby teased.

Adam gave him a look and Bobby handed him the keys.

"Hold up hotshot where are we going?"

"Someplace," he answered.

**SPNSPN**

Dean shotgun his arms folded his eyes were half-way closed. Adam sat in the driver's seat, he wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or guilty that he didn't feel that upset about his father's death. A part of him was saying he never really was a father to you and another saying he was family.

"Windom?" Sam asked upon seeing the sign.

Dean and Matt both stared up.

Adam nods hoping he actually could remember where the park was. It was down main street six blocks from his old house, okay Oak, Maple…he counted off the streets and turned. He ignored the questions from his brothers.

"Adam are we going on a hike?" asks Dean.

"I guess you could say that," Adam walked forward, signing with his hands up, "when Matt was little I think he was four, I was ten I nearly burnt down the whole house, I left the stove unattended Matt and I were fine….I mean physically…I was pretty upset by it, so my mom on her next day off took us both here. And I asked her if she still loved me and if she was mad. And she told me that family loves each other, no matter what kind of stupid things they do or whatever happens and that she'd always love me and Matt,"

"Real sweet story there bro is there a point to this little trip?" asks Dean.

Adam stops in front of the tree, his hand tracing along it until he found the initials. Covered into the tree was the word family with the initials KM, AM and MM. Adam took out the knife from his pocket and wrote JW underneath Matt's name and he hands it to Dean.

"Your turn,"

Dean stares at the knife with huge eyes as if it were going to bite him. Sam shook his head.

"It's something that you, Matt and your mom did I'd feel wrong putting my name," Sam says.

"No it's something my family did. Just take the knife,"

Dean grips it and slowly carves into the tree and then hands the knife to Sam who does the same. Sam hands the knife back to Adam who then again carves another set of initials into it.

"MW?" asks Matt.

"Mary Winchester," Adam stood, "family,"

**A/N: My friend and her family did this( I found it really sweet) and I thought it would be kind of fitting. **

**If you didn't see last night's episode DON'T read; first off wow(I just watched it), loved the part where Dean lip-synched and Sam's expression( was it me or after he first got caught he went back to doing it?), I loved Bobby and Jody(they both deserve some kind of love right?) and I was kind of hoping they'd get the Amy secret out….and this was perfect. Have a good night everyone **


	29. Chapter 29

**2x08**

Sam, Dean, Adam and Matt are sitting at a table. Matt was starring at his food as if it would grow three legs and walk away, Dean gave him looks.

"You alright there little dude?" asks Dean.

Adam looks up and then taps the table so Sam would look up.

_"Fine," _Matt pushes his food aside and stands.

_"Where are you going?" _asks Sam.

_"Bathroom," _

They stare at him as he walks away.

"He's hiding something," Dean remarks, "did he tell you anything?"

Adam shakes his head sipping on his coffee, Matt was really starting to worry them all. Matt's nightmares weren't exactly a secret, all three of them had watched him twist and turn violently in his sleep and mutter things.

"He's been like that since the crash," Sam notes, "maybe he's really taking Dad's death hard,"

"Or maybe it's something different-

Sam hit Dean to quiet him because Matt had returned.

_"You guys okay? You look guilty," _

"We're fine. How are you?" asks Dean.

_"Fine. _Do we have a case or not?"

**SPNSN**

"So it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right? I mean, selling your soul at the crossroads, kind of deal?" asks Sam.

Dean turns and stares at him, "legend? It wasn't a legend. You don't know his music?"

"I don't and I guess I won't ever know," Sam snaps back.

"The story goes, he died choking on his own blood, he was hallucinating, and muttering about big evil dogs," Dean finished.

"And now it's happening again?" asks Adam.

"Guess so. We've gotta figure out if anyone else made any deals,"

Matt walks a bit further and gets down on his knees and begins to dig knowing this is where the box would be.

**SPNSPN**

George shows them in and pours himself a glass of whisky. The studio apartment is filled with paintings, completed and half-finished, and a table holds painting supplies. Adam grimaces at some of the pictures, it reminded him of Spanish class and learning about the day of the dead.

"Goofer dust?" Dean retorts.

"You boys don't know about Goofer dust?" George asks and he tosses a pack at Dean.

Matt stare at this man, what kind of person would need to make a deal? Huh? Go to hell? Didn't he have loved one was leaving behind?

"Trouble you got yourself into," Matt states jumping into the conversation, "did you even think about your family? Who you're leaving behind?"

"I don't have nobody,"

Matt scowled, "there must be somebody out there whose gonna have to sit there and burry your sorry ass,"

His older brothers were more than surprised to hear that come out of Matt's mouth. Matt ignored their glares as he went back to starring at pictures.

"He alright?"

"Good question," Sam said.

"What did you ask for? Was it worth it?"

**SPNSPN**

_"What the hell was that back there?"_ Sam asks.

_"Just stating my opinion. There's someone that guy's leaving behind, someone who cares for him! Someone who needs him! And he's just gonna lay down with the dogs and die?" _Matt is quite literally on the verge of tears as he stares at Sam.

"Alright Matt, he don't wanna live he told us so. Now we've got someone else to save," Dean told him, grabbing onto Matt's shoulder.

Matt huffed starring out the window as they drove, and he didn't turn when Adam tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" Evan answered the door.

"Evan Hudson?" asks Dean.

He nods.

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?"

And the door slams shut on them.

"Come on we're not demons!" Dean yells out.

Adam turns and raises his eyebrow, "yes Dean that's a fantastic idea got anymore?"

Dean steps back, sets himself, then kicks the door down in one go. They enter. Outside the back room Evan has just entered, Dean prepares to kick down that door too. Sam catches his leg, stopping him.

"Evan?" Adam called knocking on the door, "you in there?"

Dean gave him a pointed look before reaching for the knob. Evan is standing in the corner.

"Please don't hurt me,"

"We're not here to hurt you," Sam tells him holding up his hand.

"We know all about your genius deal that you made,"

Matt stared at him, he was shaking. Coward he thought in his head. Matt stared at him and compared it to his father's expression before he died. Two completely different ones.

"I don't wanna die," Evan stated.

"Well nobody does," Sam reasons.

"Especially when they know they're gonna be dragged to hell," Dean states.

Adam gave him a look and Evan looked more terrified, "ignore him. We're gonna do our best I promise,"

**SPNSPN**

"Go back inside Matt," Dean ordered.

Matt shook his head walking further, "I'm coming with you. I watched Dad make a deal I'm not letting you make one,"

"You know he made a deal?" asks Dean.

Matt didn't answer him he looked away and looked at his feet, "we don't have time for this,"

Dean stares at him coldly as they drive. If only he had stopped Dad, if only he could have seen their lips moving he would have stopped Dad from selling his soul.

"Dean you've gotta promise me something right now," Matt stated, "don't actually make a deal con Evan out of his but don't seal yours, please,"

"Okay,"


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh, come on now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester," her eyes turn red and then she stares at Matt, "well don't be shy Matthew James,"

Dean steps closer towards Matt, "so you know about us?"

"I get the news letter," she begins to walk closer.

"Well sweetheart don't keep us in suspense tell us what ya know," Dean sneers.

"Well I heard you were handsome but I've gotta say you're edible….especially this little one he's just so cute, still has that baby fat on his cheeks," Matt clenched his fists together, "oh what you don't wanna be called a baby do you? Well sorry honey that's what your family thinks of you,"

"Why don't we do this somewhere else like my car? Nice and private,"

"Okay,"

Dean puts a hand on Matt's shoulder, "I've got this. Trust me,"

**SPNSPN**

"What the hell is that?" Evan asked as Adam and Sam placed the goofer dust in a ring around him.

Adam looks up, "it's something that will save your ass, does it really matter what it is?"

"Be nice," Sam mouthed to him, Adam rolled his eyes as they meet in the center of the circle. Adam took the bags and tossed them in the corner.

"Just stay inside the circle whatever you do,"

**SPNSPN**

Matt waited a minute before following his brother and the demon. Their lips were moving too fast, words were getting jumbled in his mind. It was déjà vu and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"You do know about your father's deal right?" she asks.

Dean looks warily at his younger brother, "I do know,"

"Oh that's right Matt was there,"

"Dean. Please. Don't. Please," Matt begged.

Dean grits his teeth but doesn't respond, "after you,"

As she starts to get into the car, she looks down and sees the edge of a symbol extending from below the car.

"A devil's trap really?" she asks.

**SPNSPN**

"You hear that?" asks Evan.

"I don't hear anything," Sam points out.

Adam shakes his head searching the room for the source of the sound. Evan hears the demonic growling again.

"Where is it Evan?"

"In front of the door,"

**SPNSPN**

"You stupid human I should just tare you limb from limb while your little brother helplessly watches,"

Dean walks backwards towards a wooden structure and gives Matt an affirmative nod, his plan was going to work.

"Take your best shot baby," he tells her holding up his arms.

"No I don't think I'm gonna put you out of your misery. Your misery is the best part, watching you struggle with the guilt of knowing your father sold his life for yours and Sam's. And you and Sam you thought you could hide it for Adam and Matt's sake, pretend you're okay, but inside it's slowly eating at you. And you blew it Dean, I can give you what you need,"

"What's that?"

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life,"

She begins to walk away but a little hoarse voice calls after her. She turns on her heels and stares into the tear-filled little hazel and gold eyes.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for little boys with big puppy dog eyes," she says.

Dean stares at him _what the hell are you doing? Just trust me okay?_ Matt contemplates for a second exactly how to get her into the devil's trap.

"You could bring him back couldn't you?" asks Matt.

"You're gonna sell your soul because you feel guilty? Now I thought it would be Dean doing that," and she walks closer to him, "but you feel guilty too, you were the last one to see your father before he made that deal and only if you had stopped him maybe he'd still be alive that's what you feel isn't it?"

"Yeah. You got me pretty good," Matt says walking out from underneath the structure, "but now we've got you good,"

"Why you little!" she screams out.

Matt shrugs walking behind Dean.

"Now that's gotta hurt a little bit, you were trapped by a little puppy eyed boy congratulations," Dean tells her smirking.

"Dean. Matt. Let me go now,"

"Sure. We just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go," Dean tells her.

"I can't break a binding contract,"

**SPNSPSNPN**

Invisible hellhounds surround Sam, Adam and Evan. Claw marks appear on the ground they stop just before the circle.

**SPNSPN**

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo," Dean read off.

"Stop. Think about your dad!"

Dean continues with the exorcism as she begins to twitch and convulse. Watching her suffer made Matt happier for a minute, to see the pain inflicted on them viruses his family.

**SPNSPN**

Sam, Adam and Evan ran into a storeroom. Adam and Sam hold back the door, as the pounding continues.

**SPNSPN**

"Demons lie all the time guys," Adam tells them.

Dean's clutching the wheel so hard his knuckles are white. Sam's starring off into the window.

"Brothers don't," Sam snaps back, "Matt saw him making the deal-

"For his sons, he did it for the two of you,"

"But we're suppose to be dead right now. It's suppose to be you, Matt and Dad alive it's not meant to be like this," Dean says.

"And how do you think we'd be? I mean Dad and I would have probably taken more than a few swings at each other and more likely Matt and I would be on our own, and this way is better with the two of you,"

\ "Still doesn't make it right," Sam replies.

"What is right about anything? I mean right that a demon killed your mother, that innocent people die every day? Nothing is right, but we do something that makes it better, Evan Hudson is alive because of us and Dad, doesn't that make any difference at all?"

**A/N: hope you liked it …**

**Just a fun fact: only 30% of English can be lip read and only a few deaf people can lip read. It is really hard, my teacher made us try it without using our voices and it was very changeling. One of the words was "Island View" and I kept thinking she was saying I love you. I'm sorry I would have incorporated this earlier if I had known.**


	31. Chapter 31

**2x15**

Sam is sitting on the couch looking through books; he rubs his face tiredly. Dean is sitting up on the bed behind him, listening to the radio and eating something messy chili cheese fries from a disposable plate. Matt is fiddling with his hearing aid and Adam is cleaning up a few of his guns.

"Would you mind not eating those on my bed?" Sam asks.

"No I don't mind," Dean eats another, "how's the research going?"

Matt frustrated throws his aid onto the table, "well it's broken, now I can't hear anything at all,"

The hearing aid couldn't make him hear voices, just ambient sounds it made him feel a bit more confident on hunts.

_"We'll get you another one," _Adam reassures him and then looks up at Sam, _"how's the research going?"_

"How do you think?" Sam retorts, "It'd be going a lot faster if someone hadn't broke my laptop,"

Dean turns up the music deciding to ignore his comment.

"How about you go on a drive Dean?" Adam suggests.

"I would love too. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car's all screwed to hell," Dean snaps.

Adam rubs his temples, their fighting was wearing him thin. He looked up at Matt with a hopeless expression, _"shoot me," _

There is a loud knock on the door, Sam and Dean look up confused at each other.

"It's Bobby," Adam tells them, "I called him,"

Bobby walks in his hands in his pockets, "boys,"

"Thank god you're here," Adam shakes his hand.

Dean and Sam both give him a look, Adam sits back down.

"What did you call about?"

"The case we're working on. I'm not sure you'd believe us," Adam explains.

"Well I believe a lot,"

**SPNSPN**

Adam is sitting at table with a few college kids from a campus.

"It's tragic the professor's death isn't it?' asks Adam.

Both of them give him a look. The boy on the right begins to tap on the table.

"Why do you care?" asks the second.

Adam sighs, "never mind I don't care at all,"

Some days he really hated people, he turned and saw Dean with his arms around a girl. Well there goes Dean, he's done absolutely nothing. He nodded at Sam, who looked pissed off.

"Look at him," Sam told Adam pointing.

"It's Dean were you expecting anything else?" Adam replies, "I'm gonna go head back to the motel I'm beat,"

**Motel Room- Now**

"And then I left and apparently things got worse," Adam concluded.

Sam stands and begins to tell the story from where Adam had left off. According to Sam, Dean had been downing "purple nurples", and a girl named Starla.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute," Dean interrupts.

"What?" Sam snapped back.

"That is not how it happened!" Dean muttered.

"So you never drank a purple nurple?" Adam asks, "no offense man I've seen you drink all types of alcohol, remember the first time you took me to a bar-

Dean stands at this holding up a hand to Adam, "that's not the story we're telling,"

Adam raised his hands, "fine by me, I wasn't the one-

"Adam!" Dean snapped, "getting back to the story, her name was definitely not Starla, But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student, anthropology and folklore. We were talking about local ghost stories,"

This time "Starla" is dressed in a black cocktail dress. She and Dean each hold a purple nurple and toast with them.

"Here's to us," Dean tells her.

"My god you're attractive," she slurs out.

"Thanks. But no time for that now. You need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake," Dean told her.

"You stopped a girl from having sex with you?" Adam interrupts.

"Hush. I'm finishing up my story! So we're kissing and Sam comes over, with a bitch face might I add and asks Dean what are you doing? Sam replies Sam, please. If you wouldn't mind, give me five minutes here, so I lean in to kiss her and Sam says blah blah blah blah blah,"

"Right that's how it happened," Sam rolled his eyes, "I do not sound like that!"

"To me you do,"

"What's wrong with you two?" asks Bobby.

Adam buries his hand in his face, "that's what I'd like to know,"

"The two of them are bickering like an old married couple," Bobby remarks.

"See an old married couple can get a divorce, We're like, uh, Siamese twins," Dean explains.

"Conjoined twins Dean it's conjoined twins!"

**A/N: I am so sorry, school and life has just gotten in the way hope you still are reading**


	32. Chapter 32

**2x22-Sorry it's just I really wanted to write this episode **

Dean is holding Sam's body, Adam is kneeling behind Sam using his hands to hold in the blood coming out of his brother's back. His hands are dark crimson and he looks up at Dean, tears forming in his eyes, he pushed away from Sam's body and starred at the blood on his hands.

Bobby saw Sam before Matt did, and tried his best to shield the youngest from it.

"Matt stay back!" he begged and he held the kid's shoulders but Matt broke free and stopped in his tracks upon seeing his family.

Adam sat shaking, he turned holding up his red hands. Dean was still rocking back and forth with Sam's body. Bobby looks down at Sam, someone he considered his own son and his heart broke.

For what seemed like an eternity of silence Bobby broke it, "we've gotta go, we're not doing him any justice just sitting here,"

**SPNSPN**

"Maybe it's best you take Matt away for a bit," Bobby tells Adam, whose standing by the wall near Sam's body.

Adam looks up, his stare cold. He looks at Matt who was asleep on the floor, cradled in a ball. Something he hadn't done in years unless he was afraid.

"This can't be good for the kid," Bobby continued, "and he's been quiet for too long,"

"We just lost Sam," Adam reasons and he looks at Dean, "and we can't go now,"

If it hadn't been for Dean, he might have taken Matt a few days ago for a little trip, staring at the sight of his brother's slowly decomposing body was eating away at him, but he was trying to keep an eye on Dean. He hadn't broken down yet, but it was inevitable.

"Why don't you just go?" Dean suggests from his chair, "just get the hell away form us!"

"Dean!" Adam called out.

"I'll go," Bobby said, "you'll know where I'll be,"

And the door clicked shut, leaving them alone. Adam uncrossed his arms and closed the distance between him and Dean.

"Maybe we should think about our options-

"We're not burying him!"

"What are we gonna do, just watch his corpse waste away? This isn't a science project, this is our brother he deserves a good send off!"

"Stop talking about him like he's already dead!"

"But he is!" Adam yells back.

Dean violently stands pushing the chair away, it fell close to Matt's head. Dean's fist made a hard sound when it collided with Adam's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispers to Matt and Adam.

**SPNSPN**

Matt blinked his eyes open, it was nighttime. Adam was on the floor next to him, he pushed himself onto his hands.

"Adam?" he shook his brother's body, but Adam didn't move.

He twisted himself around, and his heart skips beats when he sees Sam up.

"Sammy?" he whispers, and knows he must be dreaming or this thing wasn't Sam.

"Wh-what happened?" asks Sam walking towards the mirror and lifting up the back of his shirt, "_the last thing I remember is Jake stabbing me, how am I alive?" _

**A/N: hope you like it **


	33. Chapter 33

Matt at the moment didn't care; instead he wrapped his arms firmly around Sam. Sam gave out a small ow at the pain it caused his lower back, Matt didn't hear it. Sam patted his back.

_"Don't do that ever again!" _Matt glared.

_"I won't Mattie, I promise," _

_"Swear!" _Matt wagged his finger for emphasis.

Adam moaned rolling over on the floor, his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times before Matt and Sam came into focus.

_"Sam's alive!" _Matt smiles.

Adam doesn't. He stands using the chair to help him, and shook his head before walking out the door. The car was gone further proving his theory, he began to kick at the wooden cabin and cursing Dean in his mind. Sam's arms grabbed his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Sam.

Before Adam could answer, the Impala had pulled up beside them. Dean climbed out of the car.

"Sammy," he choked out and ran to his brother, wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's neck, and shook his head at Adam, who signed _you idiot._

SPNSPN

Bobby looks completely shocked to see all four Winchesters standing in his doorway. Sam looked well good, Matt looked happy, Adam looked pissed and on the right side of his face was bruised and Dean looked guilty. And it was all he needed to be told, he lead them inside his house to the maps and handed it to Sam.

"Hey, Dean, Adam let's go get the books from the truck,"

Nobody spoke a word as they silently walked out to the junkyard. Bobby stopped and Dean and Adam stopped in their tracks.

"You're a moron you know that right?" Adam roars, "you made a deal didn't you?"

Dean doesn't answer and Bobby shoves him forward.

"Well did you?" asks Bobby, "Dean!"

"Bobby," he looks away.

"How long did you get?" asks Adam.

"One year,"

Adam bite his lip and threw his hands in the air, "a year? A fuckin' year? Damn you,"

"Well aren't I already damned?" asks Dean, "and I thought if we go after this yellow eyed son of a bitch and I died I've got nothing to lose!"

Bobby grabs Dean by the collar, "I could throttle you!"

"And what throw me down the pit a year early?" asks Dean.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad. You're both just itching to throw yourselfs down the pit!" Bobby demanded releasing Dean.

"That's my point. Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life could mean something!" yells out Dean.

"And what your life didn't mean anything before?" asks Adam, "because you save people and you meant the world to me and Matt, you were more like a father to us than Dad ever was, and do you know how guilty Sam is gonna feel when he finds out? Or when Matt finds out? That kid can't handle losing you to the pit too, and I don't know if I can!"

"And what was I suppose to do let Sam die?"

"He would have been in a better place!"

Dean grabbed Adam by his shoulders and shook him. Adam stared into the desperate eyes of his brother.

"I meant better then hell Dean!"

**SPNSPN**

"Howdy Jake," Sam sneers out walking towards him, the gun at the raised.

Ellen, Matt and Adam walk out behind him, guns raised as well.

"How the hell are you alive?" asks Jake.

"Next time finish the job!"

"I did. I cut clear through your spinal cord!"

Sam's eyes widened with realization as he cast a glance back to Dean, who motions his head to Jake.

"Okay, take it real easy there son," Bobby mutters.

"And if I don't?" asks Jake.

"Just wait and see," Sam threatens.

Jake tilted his head, "when did you become a tough guy? What are you gonna do kill me?"

"It's a thought,"

"You had your chance, you couldn't,"

"I won't make that mistake again,"

Jake begins to laugh his eyes on Matt.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" asks Adam.

"Hey kid, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head," Matt raises the gun to his head, his hand trembling, "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn,"

"Let him go!" Adam yells.

Matt's voice trembled and he whispered, "shoot him,"

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot , put your guns down. Except you, kid," and one at time everyone lowers their gun.

Adam tries to move Matt's hand from his head, but it won't budge.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Adam and Matt glance up from the devil's gate just as their father disappears from view. They stare at each other than at the body of the Yellow Eyed demon. They make their way over to the body. Dean is bent over the body muttering something.

"Who killed him?" asks Adam.

"I did," Dean answers and then adds, "with a little help,"

"Wow," Matt mutters.

"Come on," Dean starts walking towards the car.

The three younger brothers follow behind him. Sam stopped short and looked up.

"You know when Jake saw me it was as if he was seeing a ghost," and he scoffs, "he said he killed me,"

"Well he was wrong," Matt interjects, "right?"

Adam looks sullen and Matt's stomach sinks and he begins to shake his head no looking at Dean. Sam looks at Matt and then at Dean.

"Did you sell your soul for me?" asks Sam.

"Oh come on Sam no!"

"He did. The idiot did," Adam confirmed, "and he's only got a year to live,"

Dean stared at him.

"Well he was going to find out sooner or later Dean, and the clock's already ticking,"

**A/N: so I was thinking instead of the two brothers in a final fight it's four, you know how it's the Four Archangels….four Winchesters. Makes sense right? Sort of, so I kind of wanna skip season 3(if you have any major favorite episodes you like then feel free to say so) but I really loved season 4 and 5. And I have an idea for a storyline with Adam for the beginning of s4, because I get it's been basically the same just with Matt and Adam. **

**So what I was thinking was the same events occurred in season 3, they meet Ruby, Dean went to hell…..and my storyline for Adam comes in-between those four months when an angel(though they don't know it) is keeping him on the right path…. Hate it? Please let me know, thank you.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so I'm just going ahead with it. This is Season 4, Dean went to hell last year after he made Sam promise to look after Adam and Matt, Sam instead went off with Ruby, Adam stayed around for a bit before going off on his own with a mysterious woman whom Matt and Bobby have never met and Matt's been living with Bobby. **

**Adam would be 21 and Matt would be 15. **

Matt was leaning over stacks of books, there was a fading scar on the right side of his cheek and his left hand was casted. Bobby was standing near him reading another book, neither made eye contact as they flipped through them.

The shrill sound of the phone sounded throughout the room, Bobby stomped his foot gaining Matt's attention and motioned phone.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Bobby it's me,"

"Whose me?"

"Dean,"

Bobby pressed the end button and slammed the phone against the receiver. Matt gave him a confused glare.

"Who?" asks Matt.

Bobby didn't answer, the kid was just starting to turn it around. He was eating and talking again he'd go on hunts with him. He was pretty much okay as long as nobody mentioned Dean. The phone rang again.

"Bobby listen to me!"

"Who is this?"

"Dean!"

"This isn't funny, call again and I'll kill ya!"

Matt's eyebrows furred together.

"Just Rufus," Bobby tells him, while wiping the sweat forming at his brow.

Matt gives him a sympathetic smile, he knew the two use to be close, knew there was something that happened that caused the rift though Bobby didn't go into specific.

"Lunch?"

Bobby walks towards his fridge, it was empty. He shook his head at the kid and fished out money from his wallet.

"If you wanna take a walk? I can call Pizza," Bobby offers.

Bobby's signing was horrible and it left Matt to just nod and assume he meant to go get food.

**SPNSNPN**

Adam is sitting in a motel room, a pen in his mouth as he stared over at maps and circled towns. A woman with red hair and light green eyes places an hand on his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep, this hunt can wait," she whispers.

"No. It can't, Sarah people are dying,"

"And you're no good to them dead on your feet,"

Adam shakes his head and picks up his map and takes the hand gun from the desk and places it in his pants.

"Let's go," he says.

"Okay," Sarah agrees, "just let me go use the bathroom,"

She closes the bathroom door and locks it. Behind her appears a man in a trench coat, she isn't startled.

"Is Dean Winchester free?"

"Yes. Are you staying on point with Adam?" asks Castiel.

"Of course,"

And he disappears with a flutter of wings.

**SPNSPN**

Matt shifts the weight of the brown paper bags in his arms, placing them on one knee as he fumbles in his pockets for the key. Instead the door opens before he could. His heart stopped when he saw Dean standing there, his dead brother. His hand went for the silver knife in his shoe, but Bobby held up his hands.

"It's really him," Bobby signs.

_"Hey there," _

"Dean?" Matt asks before dropping his bags and hugging Dean.

Dean released him starring at his not so little anymore baby brother. His hair was cut the shortest Dean had ever seen, his eyes carried dark circles underneath them and Dean reached for the scar fading on his cheek.

"It's nothing really," Matt whispers.

"Man you got tall look at ya!"

Matt must have grown at least four inches since the summer, he was all skin and bones.

"How tall are you?" asks Dean.

"Almost six foot," Matt answers.

"Kid grows out of clothes faster than I can buy them," Bobby light heartily complained.

"Just like Sammy use too," Dean notes and then he looked at Bobby, "speaking of which where are Sammy and Adam?"

Bobby looked down guilty, Matt folded his arms.

"Uh- they left," Matt answered, "last I know Adam was out hunting somewhere in Illinois and Sam well Sam we haven't heard anything since we buried you,"

"Sam left the two of you? He promised me he'd look after you!" Dean yells and then at Bobby, "you just let him go?"

"He was dead set on it. Adam lasted about a month longer before _she _came along,"

Dean picked up on the word _she _almost instantly. And he caught Bobby's eye roll.

"Adam's hunting with some chick? And not looking after his own brother?" asks Dean.

Matt coughed, "those four months weren't easy for us, especially for Adam he was drinking and a mess then _she _came along and he was happy again,"

"Oh," Dean's voice changed, "what's her name?"

Bobby and Matt glanced up at each other. Matt shrugged. Dean raised his eyebrow.

"You don't even know her name?" he asks.

"Nope,"

There was a long pause between them.

"Why did you bury me anyway?" asks Dean.

"We wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't have it," Bobby answers.

"Glad he won that one,"

"Dean, the last thing Sam said to me was that you'd need a body when you got back," Matt whispers, "and then he left the very next morning, no note, no nothing. Adam tried calling him, tried to track him but he wasn't answering,"

**SPNSPN**

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me," Dean tells the operator over the phone, "Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you,"

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby wonders aloud.

"Please what don't I know about my little brothers?" asks Dean.

Matt leaned over Dean's shoulder watching the results. Dean reached over and grabbed the beer bottle.

"_You weren't drinking were you?" _

Matt casted his glance at his feet.

_"Matt!" _Dean scolded.

"Go easy on him, it hasn't been an easy four months for us,"

**SPNSPN**

"Hold up Adam," Sarah points at the hotel, "we have to make a stop,"

Adam stares at her, turning the wheel slightly and pulling into the parking lot. He stared at the run down motel room.

"Uh what are we doing here?" he asks and then he notices the Impala sitting in the lot, "Sam's here isn't he?"

He slams his car door shut. He walks towards the motel room.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving Sam a piece of my mind, he can't just go up and abandon our family,"

"You did,"

He gave her a look, "least I'm keeping in contact,"

Sarah shook her head, as she followed him to the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for a really tall guy, might be part giant drove in an old black car," Adam tells the front desk lady.

She looks up at him hesitantly before telling him the room number. 321, okay. Adam stormed up the steps.

**A/N: hope you like it **


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't updated this in forever. But I have been feeling sick& the holidays& school and well plainly life kept me away from thinking about this….my muse left me, but now it's back

The door opened on the first knock and to Adam's complete and utter shock it's Dean on the other end. He stares over Dean, and he slowly reaches for the knife resting in his pocket.

"Whoa!" Dean caught his wrist, "hey!"

"It's him!" Matt cried out, "Bobby and I tested everything, and I mean everything, it's really him,"

"Dean?" Adam whispers before wrapping his arms around his brother, "don't die ever again,"

"I'll try and not make a habit of it," Dean jokes lightly and then his tone got more serious, "what the hell were you thinking? Leaving Matt alone? You of all people?"

"Dean its okay," Matt intervenes.

Sarah stands to the side, hands tucked into her pocket. Sam was the first to notice her.

"Whose this?" asks Sam.

"Sarah I'd bet my next pay check on it," Bobby answers.

"You don't have a pay check," Dean replies and Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Look I'll give the four of you some privacy, I'll be downstairs," Sarah waves as she closes the door.

SPNSPN

"So these the boys?" Pamela asks when she opens the door.

Matt nods a few moments later, her lips were moving a bit too fast for him to decipher. She most likely had an accent, he stepped behind Dean.

"Oh Matt are you afraid of me?" She smirks at this, before leading them further into her home.

"So you hear anything?" asks Adam.

"No, but I'm sure your friend Sarah might have," Pamela mutters before looking at him, "how much do you know about her?"

"Yes Adam, how much do you know about her?" Dean echoes.

Adam folds his arms, "I know enough, she's helped me a lot. Look we're here to figure out what pulled Dean out, not to question me,"

"And here I thought your brother was the grumpy one," she winks at Sam, who stiffens a bit.

Pulling the table cloth over the table, they took their seat. When instructed they held hands, while Dean pulled off the top of his shirt and Pamela placed her hand on the hand print. She begins to chant in Latin, and the table begins to shake.

"Castiel?" Dean asks.

"It's muttering it's name over and over again, telling me to turn back," Pamela answers.

"And you should!" Sarah calls out from behind them, "this isn't a good idea,"

"Keep holding hands! What are you afraid of Sarah?" demands Pamela, "I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flare up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes fly open and are filled with a white-hot flame. She collapses; the rattling, white noise, and flames die out.

"That," Sarah whispers as Bobby catches Pamela's body.

**SPNSPN**

The four boys and Sarah are sitting at a restaurant, their shoulders tense.

"How did you know that her eyes would burn out?"

"Who said I knew that. I just said it was a bad idea. Whatever pulled you out of the friggin pit has some real mojo and messing with it will be suicide," she replies, playing with the napkin at her table.

"How come I don't believe you?" demands Dean.

"Because you have trust issues?I believe steaming from your father, I mean he did leave you alone in motel rooms, and you were left to sit there and wonder if he was going to make it back to you alive-

"Can I take your order?" asks the waitress interrupting them.

Sarah leans across the table, "and that would be a demon," and she jerks her head towards the waitress, "and those would be the other ones,"


End file.
